Objet de convoitise
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago a enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait, malheureusement une personne inattendue va intervenir dans ses affaires… Slash HPDM. Chapitre 30 en ligne. Fic finie
1. La découverte

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspence, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon oneshot « Habitude » que j'ai updaté, il n'y pas si longtemps (écrit cet après-midi), j'ai très envie d'écrire et comme je suis bloquée à cause de ma maquette, j'ai décidé d'entamer une nouvelle fiction. Elle est à chapitre cette fois.

Donc, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres. Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup.

Les chapitres seront d'une longueur, je dirais, aléatoire et j'avoue ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer dans cette fiction. Je sais, c'est très étrange, mais c'est toujours comme ça quand j'écris une fanfiction. Rassurez-vous, je suis un peu plus ordonnée en ce qui concerne l'écriture de mes romans.

Merci aux reviewers de mes précédents one-shot et désolée de ne pas vous répondre.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 1 : La découverte**

Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver, mais enfin, c'est fait. Ça fait des mois que je le cherche et maintenant, il est enfin à moi, entre mes mains. Je soupire de soulagement. C'était vraiment juste, mais il pourra me servir, j'en suis certains. Maintenant, je dois le cacher et ne le montrer à personne. Ce serait vraiment dommage de le perdre, à présent que je l'ai trouvé.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est un tel soulagement que je me laisse tomber à terre. Des mois de recherche dans ce château et je l'ai. J'ai fait tous les recoins de Poudlard et qui aurait cru qu'il se trouvait précisément ici ?

/Enfin, j'ai réussi. Peut-être pourrais-je faire quelque chose maintenant que je l'ai en ma possession.

Je suis tellement heureux de ma trouvaille que je ne fais pas attention qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière et je m'en aperçois trop tard.

/Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne me retourne pas. J'ai reconnu cette voix et je ne veux pas me retourner. Je ne devrais pas être ici et je sais que je suis dans une très mauvaise posture.

/Je t'ai posé une question, répète-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne me portent pas. Je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais j'attends qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je le sens s'avancer derrière moi et sans que je comprenne, il me touche l'épaule et me force à me retourner, un peu violemment d'ailleurs.

Je le regarde un bref instant, mais détourne le regard. Je suis dans de beaux draps. Non, seulement, je me suis fait prendre, mais en plus je m'abaisse à ne pas le regarder. Je suis pitoyable, cependant, c'est pour protéger ce que je viens de trouver.

/Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici ? Réponds.

/Je. . .

Mais, je n'arrive pas à aligner un seul mot. C'est très désagréable, moi qui ai toujours eu de la répartie en sa présence, je m'écrase complètement à présent. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mais, c'est pour protéger ce que je tiens, c'est nécessaire.

/Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

Ça y est, il a remarqué, mais il ne doit pas voir ce que je tiens. Je le cache un peu mieux. Malgré mon intention de lui cacher, il réussit à me prendre l'objet, me faisant tomber par la même occasion.

/Ne touche pas à ça, Potter, dis-je violemment.

/Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il.

/Ça ne te regarde pas.

/Tu es dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, ce que tu fais ici, me regarde. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

/Potter, lâche ça, grognais-je tout en me relevant.

/Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que c'était.

Non, il ne doit pas le savoir sinon plus rien ne marcherait. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais comment le faire lâcher prise ? Sans réfléchir, je le pousse et essaie de lui prendre l'objet, mais il ne veut pas le lâcher.

/Potter lâche ça.

/Non, dis-moi ce que c'est.

/Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je lui prends finalement l'objet et recule. Cependant, je recule trop et je tombe contre sa malle, sentant une violente douleur au niveau de la tête. Puis, c'est le trou noir.

**A** **suivre**

Et voilà le premier chapitre. Court, je sais et je ne sais pas si les prochains chapitres seront plus loin, mais il faut croire à un miracle et à prier Mme l'inspiration de me venir en aide. Une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir, histoire de savoir si vous voulez la suite. Merci. Nicolina


	2. De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspence, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voilà le deuxième chapitre, assez rapidement. Le lendemain du premier, c'est pas mal non ? Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit toujours comme ça car je travaille la semaine et je n'ai pas forcément le temps et l'envie d'écrire. Je le fais surtout le week-end. Mais, je suis quand même motivée à écrire cette fiction.

Merci à mes trois reviewers. Merci beaucoup. Et voici la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 2 : De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?**

/Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

/Je suis venu voir Malfoy.

/Il n'est pas encore réveillé. Mais dites-moi, savez-vous comment il a pu s'assommer ?

/Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, et il était inconscient. Il s'est peut-être pris les pieds dans quelque chose et s'est assommé en tombant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? C'est la voix de Potter que j'entends raisonner dans ma tête ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau me tape dessus. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière et tant mieux, mais je reconnais malheureusement l'infirmerie.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir là ? J'ai entendu Potter dire qu'il m'avait trouvé, mais. . . ce n'est pas possible. Souviens-toi Drago, souviens-toi. Je sais. . . j'étais dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et. . . Potter est arrivé et a essayé de me le prendre, puis après plus rien. Mais. . . alors, où est-IL ? Je me lève brusquement, mais retombe à cause de ma douleur sur la tête. Madame Pomfresh arrive vers moi avec un regard désapprobateur. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je vois Potter derrière elle.

/Restez tranquille Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez reçu un vilain coup sur la tête alors ne bougez pas. Je reviens, je vais vous apporter un calment.

/J'en ai bien besoin, répondis-je. J'ai la tête en feu.

Madame Pomfresh part dans sa réserve et je remarque que Potter est toujours là. Je me lève un peu pour m'asseoir. Il me regarde bizarrement.

/Quoi ? Demandais-je.

/Pourquoi étais-tu dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ?

/Ça ne te regarde pas.

/Tu essayais de voler quelque chose ?

/Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « Ca ne te regarde pas » ?

/Malfoy, réponds-moi.

/Pas question, ça ne te concerne pas et d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui l'as ?

/De quoi tu parles ?

Il se fout de ma gueule. Il sait très bien de quoi je parle. Je suis en colère, mais j'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir convenablement.

/Arrête de faire l'innocent. Si je n'avais pas mal à la tête, je t'aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire, mais sache que je le récupérerais quoiqu'il arrive.

/Pour ça je te fais confiance.

Potter sourit, mais franchement, je n'aime pas ça. Va-t-il essayer de me faire chanter ? Récupérer cet objet est capital pour moi et je sais qu'il le sait. Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand Madame Pomfresh revient de la réserve et me tend une mixture qui ne m'a pas l'air très appétissante.

/Buvez Monsieur Malfoy et ne faites pas la grimace, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, que diable.

Je prends la boisson et la bois d'une traite. Je vois Potter se moquer de moi derrière Madame Pomfresh. Je lui fais un regard noir qui n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre beaucoup. Attends un peu Potter que je sorte de l'infirmerie, tu vas souffrir. L'infirmière se retourne et remarque enfin Potter.

/Mais que faites-vous encore là, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Il est temps pour vous d'aller dîner. Ne restez pas dans mes pattes. Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de repos.

/Très bien, je m'en vais, dit-il. Je reviendrais te voir, Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, mais que faire ? Il a ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour pouvoir le récupérer au plus vite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Potter me surprenne ? J'aurais dû être plus vigilant, mais j'étais tellement content de l'avoir trouvé que je n'ai pas pensé qu'un Gryffondor aurait pu surgir dans le dortoir.

Tout le monde était en train de déjeuner et c'était le seul moment où j'étais sûr de ne trouver personne. Malheureusement, j'ai été trop confiant et je sens Potter ne me lâchera pas, ni me rendra l'objet avant que je ne lui ai dit ce que je sais. Il va falloir ruser.

**A suivre**

Je sais, c'est court, mais je vous l'avais dit, je ne sais pas la longueur de mes chapitres. Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina.


	3. Tu veux me faire chanter Potter ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspence, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'update rapidement mais c'est parce que j'ai des idées, donc. . . voilà.

Merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui lisent. Et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Tu veux me faire chanter Potter ?**

Je suis enfin sorti de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh a mis du temps à vouloir me lâcher. Elle voulait absolument que je me repose, que je dorme dans l'infirmerie et surtout, elle voulait savoir s'il n'y avait vraiment rien de grave. C'est gentil, mais un peu trop. Nous sommes dimanche et je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête : Trouver Potter. Je dois le retrouver. Je sais qu'il a mon objet. Je me retrouve dans la Grande Salle et je suis accueilli par mes amis Serpentard.

-Est-ce que ça va Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, pas de problème.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il paraît que c'est Potter qui t'a amené à l'infirmerie ?

-Il paraît, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Le choc à la tête a été rude.

J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne me posent aucune question. Je prends mon petit déjeuner tranquillement, mais une seule chose trotte dans mon esprit : Retrouver Potter.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Potter, ce matin ? Demandais-je.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Alors ?

-Il est venu ce matin et il est reparti avant que tu n'arrives. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas. Je vais prendre l'air, j'en ai besoin.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non, Pansy, je voudrais être un peu seul.

Je me lève de table et sors de la Grande Salle. Je dois absolument retrouver Potter. Où pourrais-je le trouver ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas dans sa Salle Commune, je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner avant très longtemps. Je vais d'abord dans le parc puis au stade de Quidditch, mais personne. Pas de Potter, mais je ne désespère pas. Je dois le retrouver à tout prix.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque même si j'ai peu d'espoir de le trouver là-bas. Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, je m'aperçois qu'il est assis à une table en compagnie de ses amis. Apparemment la miss-je-sais-tout les force à étudier car elle a un air désapprobateur. Je vais dans un des rayons et prends un livre au hasard, je vais ensuite m'asseoir non loin de l'endroit où se trouve Potter. J'ouvre mon livre, et bien sûr je ne le lis pas, au lieu de ça, j'observe attentivement ce que fais le survivant.

Un instant, je le vis tourner la tête vers moi, mais je replongeais déjà dans mon livre pour éviter de me faire repérer. Je baissais à nouveau mon livre et remarquai que Potter n'était plus assis. Je baissais mon livre. Il est partit ? Mais alors que j'allais me lever, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Alors que je me retournais, je vis Potter s'asseoir en face de moi et me regarder avec un sourire. Il a l'objet, j'en suis certain, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir me voir.

-Pourquoi tu m'observes, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne t'observe pas.

-Ah vraiment ? Alors que fais-tu ?

-Je lis, tu ne vois pas ?

Potter tourne la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-La vie des poissons sorciers, c'est intéressant comme livre ?

-Oui très, et si tu voulais bien ne pas m'interrompre, je pourrais en reprendre la lecture.

-Très bien, je te laisse à ton livre, répondit Potter en se levant. Par contre, je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense que tu devrais le retourner. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu le lis à l'envers.

Je regarde le livre. Effectivement, il est à l'envers. Super couverture. Je suis un idiot.

-Potter, font qu'on parle.

-Je croyais que tu voulais continuer à lire ?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot, suis-moi.

Je me lève et étrangement Potter me suit sans rien dire. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas « Je ne suis pas ton chien, Malfoy » ou encore « Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre » ? Mais là, rien. Il me suit bien docilement. Nous nous retrouvons dans un coin du parc, bien que je ne sache pas où exactement. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'est un coin tranquille où l'on pourra parler tranquillement sans être dérangé.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler, Malfoy ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler, alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot.

-Tu veux parler de ça ? Me demande-t-il en montrant l'objet.

-Je savais que tu l'avais.

-Bien entendu, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te suis ramassé après ta superbe chute contre ma malle.

-Rends-le-moi.

Pourquoi je demande ? Je suis sûr de sa réponse. Il l'a dans sa main et il me nargue, mais il ne m'aura pas longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le rendre. Cet objet a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de valeur à tes yeux, alors pourquoi je te le rendrais ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es un Gryffondor ?

Je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne réponse à lui donner. Je raconte n'importe quoi, cependant, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le récupérer. Il m'est capital.

-Parce que je suis un Gryffondor, je me dois obligatoirement de te le rendre ? C'est peine perdu Malfoy. Mais, j'aimerais biens savoir ce que c'est.

-Tu ne le sauras pas.

-Alors, bye, bye, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne va pas s'en aller quand même ? Mais si, il part. L'enfoiré, c'est un enfoiré. Il n'a pas de scrupule. Que dois-je faire ?

-Potter, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'arrête. Ouf, on peut encore discuter alors, pourtant à voir ses yeux, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Ce que je veux ? Tu serais prêt à me donner ce que je veux pour ça ?

-Je. . .

Je ne peux pas lui dire oui. Il serait capable de me demander n'importe quoi. Que dois-je faire ? Je dois pourtant lui reprendre.

-Je. . . continuais-je. Oui, mais. . . ne crois pas que je ferais absolument tout.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

-Il m'est capital.

-C'est intéressant, je ne te pensais pas dépendant de quelque chose. Alors, je pourrais vraiment avoir quelque chose de ta part, si j'ai bien compris. Alors, dis-moi d'abord ce que c'est.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Très bien, mais en attendant, je ne te le rends pas. Je saurais bien un jour ce que c'est. Mais si tu fais un effort, nous pourrons peut-être aboutir à un accord ?

-Tu me fais du chantage Potter ?

-C'est toi qui m'as proposé de me donner quelque chose, pas le contraire. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Je suis ouvert à tes suggestions.

-Potter, tu n'es qu'un. . .

-Tu ferais mieux de ne rien ajouter d'autre, dit-il en me coupant. On se reverra, mais en attendant, je le garde.

Il s'en va. Cette rencontre avait un goût amer et j'aurais préféré ne pas y goûter. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Potter va me demander ce qu'il veut et je ne pourrais pas refuser car je dois le récupérer, c'est important. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui l'ait ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Au moins, j'aurais pu le reprendre facilement, mais face à Potter, c'est bien plus compliqué. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que d'essayer de le récupérer à tout prix et je vais devoir collaborer avec Potter à mon plus grand regret.

**A suivre**

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long de terminé. Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas me le dire. Merci. Nicolina


	4. Alors Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspence, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: J'ai quelques nouvelles à propos de mon roman. Mon éditeur m'a envoyé la maquette aujourd'hui, donc je devrais la recevoir au plus tard vendredi. Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai mis le résumé en ligne sur mon site. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mon profil.

Sinon, voici le 4ème chapitre. Je vous avoue, depuis que je suis sur ffnet, la dernière fois que j'ai envoyé mes chapitres aussi rapidement, c'était à mes débuts sur ce site, donc ça remonte à loin, 2002-2003, pour être exacte.

D'après vos reviews, vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qu'est l'objet et ce que Harry va demander, mais je suis désolée de vous décevoir, et ceux qui me connaissent le savent, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à dévoiler tout dès le début, donc il va falloir être très patient. Quant aux sentiments de Harry et Drago, je dirais que c'est la même chose, cela va prendre du temps, une peu comme pour ma fic « Ennui ».

Merci, merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 4 : Alors, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Mon cauchemar continue. Ça fait une semaine que Potter a l'objet et je suis frustré. Pourquoi Potter ne peut-il pas me le rendre tout simplement ? Je me sens tellement mal. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

-Malfoy ?

Oh non, pas lui. Il a décidé de pourrir ma vie jusqu'au bout. Je sens Potter s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mais que veut-il ? Il ne m'a encore rien dit.

-Tu m'as l'air. . . désespéré, continua-t-il.

-Tu l'as toujours ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Ah oui, la chose. Bien sûr que je l'ai toujours. Je ne m'en séparerais pas.

-Potter, il faut que tu me le rendes.

-Pas question.

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Potter se moque de moi, il essaie de m'embobiner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je sais que cet objet te tient à cœur. À quoi sert-il ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Il m'énerve, j'en ai assez. Je le sens bouger. Pourquoi suis-je devenu si. . . vulnérable ? Est-ce parce que j'ai tout misé sur cet objet et que maintenant, c'est Potter qui l'a en sa possession ? Suis-je tellement désespéré au point de n'avoir plus que ça en tête ?

-Malfoy se serait si simple, dit-il en se mettant devant moi.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Potter ne comprend rien du tout. Je relève la tête. Il ne sourit pas, il est même très sérieux, d'ailleurs. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage.

-Tu pleures, Malfoy, dit-il.

-Non.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il porte sa main à mon visage et essuie. . . mes larmes. Je pleure. Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Savoir ce qu'est cet objet et pourquoi tu en as tellement besoin.

-Je ne peux pas, dis-je en détournant les yeux.

-Il va falloir être plus convaincant Malfoy. Si tu pleures parce que j'ai ton objet, c'est que tu dois y tenir beaucoup.

-Je l'ai cherché pendant très longtemps et maintenant, c'est toi qui l'as.

Je m'apprête à partir. J'en ai assez de lui parler. Je récupérerais cet objet. Je ne peux pas lui laisser, c'est impossible. Potter, je te hais. Il me retient par le bras.

-Lâche- moi Potter.

-Malfoy, je. . .

-Quoi ? Dis-je avec colère.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

-Tu plaisantes, Potter ? Je ne suis pas ton ami et tu n'es pas le mien. Je ne te dois rien. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Je récupérerais ce que tu m'as pris quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Je me dégage de sa prise et part. Je le hais.

-Malfoy.

Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je retourne à mon dortoir et une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je devrais me reposer. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai très chaud. Je détache ma cravate et ma chemise pour être plus à l'aise, cependant, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je me sens moite.

Je me lève finalement pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je regarde le miroir. Je suis pâle et je commence à trembler. Je m'assois sur le carrelage froid. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Serait-ce un des effets dont on m'avait parlé ? Je dois retrouver cet objet, sinon Potter aura ma peau. Je me sens de plus en plus mal si bien que je m'écroule dans la salle de bains.

**A suivre**

Voilà, terminé. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina


	5. Tu as une drôle de tête Malfoy

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Hello, voici donc le chapitre suivant toujours dans le même rythme de parution. Espérons que ça dure. Je dirais que c'est une forte probabilité car j'ai de l'inspiration.

Merci à mes reviewers et aux lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction. Merci beaucoup. Et voici la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 5 : Tu as une drôle de tête Malfoy**

C'est bien ma veine. Je me retrouve encore à l'infirmerie. Je vais prendre un abonnement si ça continue. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu un malaise dans la salle de bains. Si les effets commencent si tôt, alors il va falloir que je réussisse à convaincre Potter.

Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir, une heure après mon réveil et quand je suis arrivé devant la salle de cours, j'entendais déjà les murmures à mon passage. Ils étaient déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bains.

-Désolé Drago, dit Blaise. Personne n'aurait dû le savoir, mais quelqu'un nous a vus t'emmener à l'infirmerie et il a dû écouter aux portes.

-Aucune importance.

-Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle et tu es bizarre en ce moment.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste un coup de fatigue, je pense.

Nous rentrons dans la salle de cours. Histoire de la magie, je vais en profiter pour me reposer. Blaise suivra bien le cours pour moi. Nous nous asseyons et j'ai bien envie de m'écrouler sur la table.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demande Blaise.

-Oui, oui, mais. . . Est-ce que tu pourrais suivre le cours pour moi ?

-Heu. . . oui, mais. . . tu m'inquiètes vraiment, Drago.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

Bien sûr que c'est quelque chose, mais je ne préfère pas l'inquiéter. Je vois Potter se mettre juste devant moi. Quelle galère, je vais devoir le supporter face à moi pendant tout le cours. Il se retourne, mais moi je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas de confrontation aujourd'hui. Maudit Potter. Je lève une seconde les yeux pour voir si Potter m'observe encore, et c'est le cas.

-Tu veux ma photo, Potter ? Grognais-je.

-Pas besoin, mais tu as une drôle de tête Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je doute que tu t'en soucies alors retourne toi, ça m'énerve de voir ta tronche.

Potter se retourne. Enfin tranquille. Je m'affale sur mon bureau. Je suis très fatigué. Bon sang, serait-ce vraiment un des effets ? Je ferme les yeux, je ne vais tout de même pas m'endormir là ?

-Drago, Drago. . .

Quelqu'un m'appelle et quelqu'un me secoue. Non, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Laissez-moi tranquille. Mais. . . il insiste. J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Oh non, je suis avachi sur une table. Je me lève brusquement.

-Eh Drago, le cours est fini, dit Blaise.

-Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Quel cours ? Je regarde autour de moi. C'est la salle d'histoire de la magie. Je me suis endormi en cours ? Pauvre de moi.

-J'ai dormi pendant tout le cours ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, heureusement, le prof n'a rien vu.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Blaise.

-Aucun problème, mais. . .

Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je vais bien, enfin. . . je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

-Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Tu es pâle et fatigué et ça m'inquiète vraiment. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. On a cours de métamorphose et je doute que McGonagall soit aussi aveugle que le prof d'histoire de la magie.

-Non, non, ça va. Je dois y aller.

-Sûr ?

-Oui, alors allons-y si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Je me lève de ma chaise et nous partons en direction de la salle de métamorphose. J'espère que je ne vais vraiment pas m'endormir sinon je vais regretter la proposition de Blaise. Nous arrivons en salle de classe et le cours commence.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini le chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina.


	6. Besoin d'aide Malfoy ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite au même rythme que d'habitude. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin reçu la maquette de mon roman alors je vais enfin pouvoir la corriger. Mais ne vous en faites pas, cette fiction continuera malgré tout. J'ai toujours de l'inspiration.

Merci aux reviewers. Merci beaucoup. Et pour vous répondre, ce n'est pas le cours de métamorphose que je décris dans ce chapitre et en ce qui concerne Drago, eh bien, c'est un mystère.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 6 : Besoin d'aide, Malfoy ?**

Je ne sais pas comment aborder Potter. Je n'ai plus envie de lui parler, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je dois LE récupérer. Il ne veut toujours pas me le rendre, je l'ai bien compris. Mon état empire et je suis de plus en plus fatigué, mais je tiens le coup. Je ne lui laisserais pas le loisir de me voir dans un piteux état. Potter je te maudis vraiment.

Je suis dans le parc, seul. Blaise voulait venir avec moi, mais je voulais rester seul. Il s'inquiète pour moi, je le sais bien et je crois qu'il a peur que je m'évanouisse n'importe où. Je suis assis sur l'herbe et profite de l'air frais matinal. Malheureusement mon moment de solitude ne dura pas longtemps car Monsieur Harry Potter s'est mis devant moi et semble ne pas vouloir bouger.

-Depuis quand tu es transparent Potter ?

-Très drôle Malfoy.

-Pourtant ce serait bien que tu disparaisses.

-Je sais que tu n'attends que ça, mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

-Pauvre de moi, alors.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Potter sourit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête parce qu'il va finir par me faire peur. Vraiment, c'est flippant. Il ne me sourit jamais et je trouve qu'il le fait un peu trop en ce moment en ma présence.

-Potter arrête ça.

-Quoi ?

-De sourire comme ça.

-Tu préfères que je pleure peut-être ?

-Je ne préfère rien, alors arrête.

-Ne sois pas si susceptible, Malfoy.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible.

Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas susceptible. Cependant, Potter n'a pas vraiment l'air de me croire car il me fait encore un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

-Potter, arrête.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Bien sûr que si, dis-je en essayant de me lever.

Bon sang, j'ai du mal à me mettre sur mes jambes. Ma fatigue m'empêche de me lever et c'est un sentiment horrible. Je ne vais quand même pas rester là jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse me lever quand même ? En plus, Potter est toujours là.

-Besoin d'aide, Malfoy ? Demande-t-il.

-Non, pas besoin, dis-je en essayant de me lever à nouveau.

Rien à faire, j'ai les jambes en coton. Ce n'est pas possible. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. S'il ne m'avait pas pris l'objet, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Je retombe sur le sol et Potter en bon Gryffondor me prend par les bras et me lève sans difficulté, cependant, il n'a pas dû remarqué que je ne pouvais pas tenir sur mes jambes. Donc, comme je le pensais, je lui tombe dans les bras à mon plus grand malheur.

-Eh ! Malfoy ! Ca va ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais bien, Potter ? Grognais-je.

-À t'entendre, je dirais que tout va bien pour toi.

-C'est très drôle.

-Pas vraiment. Bien, je suppose que je dois t'aider à rentrer au château.

-Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Très bien.

Il commence à me lâcher pour me poser à terre. Il ne va tout de même pas me laisser là ?

-Eh Potter, tu penses faire quoi là ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

-Tais-toi et aide-moi. Surtout que si je suis dans cette situation, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ?

-À ton avis ?

Il est un peu long à la détente, mais il semble quand même comprendre. Il ne me dit plus rien et m'emmène un peu contre ma volonté jusqu'au château. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, Blaise remarque ma présence et court vers moi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il.

-Rien de spécial. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

Blaise prend la place de Potter qui semble en pleine réflexion. Qu'a-t-il ? Ce que je lui ai dit l'a tant choqué.

-Malfoy. . . commence-t-il.

-Potter, laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui. On verra ça un autre jour. Blaise, allons-y, je voudrais aller me reposer.

Nous nous éloignons pour retourner à notre Salle Commune. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Blaise m'emmène dans le dortoir et m'aide à m'allonger sur mon lit. Enfin, ça va mieux.

-Drago. . .

-Il n'y a rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ? Dit-il en haussant la voix. Je n'en suis pas sûr parce que jamais tu n'aurais laissé Potter t'aider si tu n'en avais réellement pas besoin.

-Peut-être, mais. . . ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait s'arrêter bientôt.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je te laisse te reposer.

Blaise sort de la pièce, se tournant vers moi une dernière fois avant de passer la porte. Je n'aime pas trop cette situation, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pour l'instant, je dois supporter cette situation et à ce moment précis, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : dormir.

**A suivre**

Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. Reviews siouplait. Merci. Nicolina.


	7. Des remords Potter ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je sais que je suis un peu sadique car vous n'avez toujours pas de réponse sur ce qu'est l'objet et sur ce qu'a Drago. Mais, j'ai toujours écrit comme ça, je laisse le suspense jusqu'au bout.

Merci à tous les reviewers et aux lecteurs.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 7 : Des remords Potter ?**

_« Où est-ce que je suis ? Je suis en train de rêver ? C'est très étrange. J'entends une voix, étrange._

_-Drago, tu dois retrouver. . ._

_-Retrouver quoi ?_

_-Retrouve-le, sinon il sera trop tard._

_Mais qui est-ce ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. C'est une voix d'homme, je le sais, mais qui est-ce ? Il veut que je retrouve quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'objet que je cherche ? Mais, je ne fais que ça. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange. Je suis en sueur et je déteste ça. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bains. J'ai les jambes en coton. Ça m'énerve d'être aussi faible. C'est bizarre, habituellement, je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves. Devrais-je prendre ça comme un rêve prémonitoire ? Peut-être, mais je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Pourtant. . . voulait-il parler de l'objet que m'a pris Potter ? Non, n'y pense pas Drago. Je suis trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage puis m'apprête à retourner dans mon lit quand je tombe nez à nez avec Blaise.

-Que fais-tu debout ? Demandais-je.

-Je t'ai entendu te lever. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, je voulais juste prendre un verre d'eau.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Je sais, mais j'avais très soif. Arrête de faire cette tête, tout va bien. Allons nous recoucher.

Blaise acquiesce et nous retournons chacun dans notre lit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je regarde le plafond avant de fermer les yeux et m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, mon état de fatigue ne s'était pas amélioré et moi qui étais toujours levé le premier, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu du mal à sortir du lit. Blaise était venu me réveiller et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions partis pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, malheureusement bien court.

-Désolé Drago, dit Blaise, mais j'ai eu du mal à te sortir du lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute.

-C'est rare que tu n'arrives pas à te lever, mais c'est sûrement parce que tu t'es levé cette nuit.

-Oui, certainement.

Nous allons en cours. Pauvre de moi, Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Je vais être obligé de rester debout pendant toute l'heure. Je vais en profiter pour réfléchir à comment récupérer l'objet que Potter m'a pris et surtout, savoir pourquoi cet objet agit sur moi alors que je ne l'ai même pas en ma possession.

Je me mets en retrait pour éviter que l'autre crétin de prof me demande de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Je soupire. J'ai envie de dormir. Ça m'énerve déjà d'être là alors que le cours n'a commencé que depuis deux minutes. Je ne vois pas Potter dans le tas, mais il doit être devant comme d'hab. . .

-Malfoy.

Je sursaute et tourne la tête. L'abruti m'a fait peur. Et bien sûr, l'abruti, c'est Potter. Je le hais, ce n'est pas possible.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Potter.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur.

-Eh bien, c'est raté. Alors, que me veux Potter le Survivant ?

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a toujours pas compris que je ne lui dirais rien ? Il est très lourd quand il s'y met.

-Potter, je crois t'avoir déjà donné la réponse. Ne me le demande plus.

-Mais. . . enfin. . .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu me sembles. . . fatigué ces temps-ci, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec. . . l'objet ?

-Tu penses que ça un rapport ?

-Je. . .

-À cours de mot, Potter ? Est-ce que tu aurais des remords ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir pris cet objet ?

Il ne répond pas. Je m'éloigne de lui, il m'énerve trop. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe exactement et moi-même j'ai encore du mal à comprendre les effets de cet objet. Il va falloir que j'étudie ça de plus près.

**A suivre**

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	8. Que se passe t il Malfoy ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici donc la suite. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je ne suis pas du tout encore à la fin.

Merci à mes reviewers. C'est gentil de m'envoyer des messages et je vois que vous êtes très curieux de savoir ce qui va se passer. C'est exactement ce que je t'attendais. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui lisent cette fic.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 8 : Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ?**

-Potter, est-ce que tu t'es décidé ?

Eh oui, je discute avec Potter. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai très envie mais disons que je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'a, comme qui dirait, abordé et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le suivre puisqu'il détient ce que je veux.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est de ça que je voudrais te parler.

-Tu vas encore me demander ce qu'est cet objet ?

-Non, je sais très bien que tu ne me diras rien, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose.

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tiens tant à cœur ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce si important ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un effet bénéfique sur ta santé.

-Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, Potter ?

Il me regarde étrangement et j'avoue ne pas aimer ça. Il ne s'est toujours décidé à me le rendre et j'avoue que ça me met en rogne. J'aimerais lui donner un bon coup de poing, cependant, vu ma fatigue, un combat contre Potter ne serait pas très équitable pour moi.

-Malfoy, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Tu es vraiment trop. . . tu. . . es. . .

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai du mal à parler et je me sens partir en avant. Oh non ! Je vais quand même pas tomber dans les pommes ? J'attends la chute, mais elle ne vient pas. Potter m'a retenu. Il ne faut pas qu'il m'aide.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

-Non, maintenant, ça me concerne.

-Rien ne te. . .

-Tu n'arrives même pas à parler, Malfoy, alors crois-moi, je saurais bien de quoi il en retourne.

-Potter, tu. . .

-Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je sais. En attendant, tu as besoin de moi.

-Non.

-Oh que si.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas être aidé par Potter. Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Potter, si tu me rendais l'objet, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. Quoique tu dises, je m'en mêlerais.

-Potter. . . grognais-je.

-C'est trop tard, Malfoy.

-Je ne crois pas. Cependant, j'aimerais. . . oh non !

J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est horrible. Je vois trouble. Je ne peux pas m'évanouir dans les bras de Potter. Je me recule avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste et commence à partir. Cependant, une question me taraude l'esprit.

-Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi, Potter ?

-Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir.

-Tu es trop bon et je pense que ça te perdra.

-Je ne pense pas parce que je pense que ce que je fais est juste.

-Et moi, j'en doute, soufflais-je.

Je vais jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je mets énormément de temps car j'ai vraiment du mal à avancer. Je n'arrête pas de me prendre les pieds pourtant, il n'y a rien qui me bloque la route. J'arrive finalement dans la salle commune et m'écroule sur le canapé.

Potter est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il a l'objet. Il n'arrête pas de venir me parler. On dirait presque qu'il s'inquiète, mais c'est impossible. On se déteste, enfin je crois. Potter n'est pas. . . hostile à mon égard, il est juste trop curieux. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Peut-être est-ce seulement une façon de se moquer de moi. Il doit bien rire avec ses amis Gryffondor derrière mon dos. Je déteste vraiment Potter. Je le déteste de m'avoir pris cet objet.

**A suivre**

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	9. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite.

Merci à mes reviewers. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 9 : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter**

_« Encore ce rêve et toujours cette même voix d'homme._

_-Drago, tu dois retrouver. . ._

_-Mais je dois retrouver quoi ?_

_-Retrouve-le, sinon il sera trop tard._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu le sais au fond de toi._

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.? Je dois retrouver quelque chose. Est-ce vraiment l'objet que j'essaie de récupérer ? »_

J'ouvre les yeux. Encore ce rêve qui revient me hanter. Mais au moins, je ne me suis pas réveillé en pleine nuit. Le rideau de mon lit s'ouvre et je vois Blaise apparaître derrière.

-Bonjour, Drago.

-Salut.

-Ça va, ce matin ?

-Oui, ça va. Je vais aller me préparer pour que l'on puisse descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner puisque tu es déjà prêt.

-Oui, je me suis levé tôt.

Je me lève et vais directement dans la salle de bains. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti et nous nous dirigions Blaise et moi dans la Grande Salle. Quelque chose clochait et je le savais, mais je préférais ne pas y penser. Je m'écroulais sur le banc et pris un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. J'ai une faim de loup.

-Drago ?

-Hum ?

-Rien, je suis content que tu aies de l'appétit.

-J'ai très faim ce matin.

Je regarde Blaise et il me sourit. Je sais qu'il est rare que je prenne autant à manger, mais j'ai vraiment faim. Tout en mangeant, je regarde la Grande Salle. Potter est avec ses amis et mange, lui aussi. Maudit Potter. Il faut que tu me rendes cet objet. Je me lève après avoir fini mon assiette et me dirige dans les cachots pour aller en cours de Potion. Quand Rogue arrive, je m'installe comme à mon habitude à ma place.

-Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Rogue, j'ai décidé de vous faire passer votre devoir en binôme. Installez-vous, dès que vous entendrez vos noms et je ne veux aucun commentaire.

Avec ma chance, je vais me retrouver avec Potter. Et je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre la réponse. Bien entendu, j'ai raison et Potter vient s'installer à côté de moi. Il semble tendu et gêné.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire rater cet exam, Potter, dis-je.

Il ne répond pas, il ne me regarde pas. J'aimerais dire que c'est une bonne chose, mais pour le moment, ça n'est pas très pratique pour réaliser notre potion.

-Je vais aller chercher les ingrédients, dit-il.

Il se déplace jusqu'à l'armoire. Il n'a même pas rechigné à y aller, c'est un exploit. Il revient à notre table, toujours sans un mot et surtout sans me regarder. Nous commençons donc notre potion dans le silence et je trouve que Potter s'applique plus que d'habitude.

-Aurais-tu changé tes habitudes, Potter ?

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

-Tu es bien appliqué à ce que tu fais. C'est très étrange.

-Tu m'as demandé de ne pas rater la potion.

Il m'écoute, deuxième exploit. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Aurait-il des remords ?

-Dis-moi Potter, tu ne veux toujours pas me le rendre ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'y serais attendu, mais tant pis. Je trouverais bien un moyen de le convaincre. Je reprends ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire couper des pousses de pissenlit. C'est rare de les utiliser, mais Rogue est quelqu'un d'étrange en ce qui concerne les potions. Je m'applique comme je peux, mais comme je le prévoyais vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel je suis, je me coupe la main. Je me tiens la main pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Ça fait mal et je me suis fait une belle entaille. Je n'ai rien dit, pas un mot n'est sorti de ma bouche, cependant, Potter le remarque quand même.

-Malfoy, ta main, crie presque Potter.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué Potter, dis-je ironiquement.

-Qu'avez-vous à crier comme ça, Monsieur Potter.

-Heu. . . Malfoy s'est coupé la main.

-Eh bien, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie et revenez ici, terminer la potion. Et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir crié en classe.

Potter ne bronche pas. Nous sortons de la salle de classe et nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie. Cette entaille me fait un mal de chien, mais je ne montre rien. Il ne faut pas.

**A suivre**

Chapitre fini. Alors ? Reviews siouplait. Merci. Nicolina.


	10. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, je l'avais prévenu au premier chapitre. Et puis, s'ils étaient plus long, vous ne les auriez pas aussi vite.

Merci pour les reviews et aux lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 10 : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Potter ?**

-Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? Demande Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Mais dis-moi Potter, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé pendant le cours. Est-ce que tu aurais vraiment des remords ? Comptes-tu me rendre l'objet ?

-Non, parce que je sens qu'il est nocif pour toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-C'est vrai. . . mais c'est comme ça.

Potter est vraiment devenu fou. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas très cohérent. Bref, il ne veut toujours pas me rendre l'objet. En attendant, ma main saigne horriblement et pourtant j'essaie d'arrêter le saignement. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'arrête et me mets contre un mur.

-Malfoy ?

-C'est bon, ça va.

-Ça n'a pas l'air.

Potter s'approche de moi et sans que je m'y attende il me soulève.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Potter ?

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie comme Rogue me l'a demandé.

Mouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai l'air ridicule dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne parce que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire sinon. Cependant, je n'ai pas le courage de riposter. Nous arrivons devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

-Tu peux me poser maintenant, Potter, dis-je. Je vais y aller seul. Il faut que tu finisses notre potion.

Il me pose à terre sans un mot et j'entre à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il entre avec moi et Madame Pomfresh vient vers nous.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-elle.

-Je me suis coupé la main en cours de Potion.

-Très bien, venez avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez retourner en cours.

Potter obéit et sort de l'infirmerie.

-Asseyez-vous sur un des lits, Monsieur Malfoy.

Si seulement, je pouvais dormir dans un de ces lits. Je m'assois finalement sur le lit le plus près parce que je n'ai pas envie de marcher plus loin. J'ai envie de dormir. J'en ai assez de penser ça. Madame Pomfresh revient vers moi et commence à me soigner la main. J'ai vraiment la tête qui tourne. Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul et je commence à chanceler.

-Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Enlevez votre chemise et allongez-vous.

Enlever ma chemise ? Impossible, non je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas enlever ma chemise.

-Monsieur Malfoy, qu'attendez-vous. Je dois vous examiner, vous être très pâle.

-Je. . .

-Allez, ne faites pas l'enfant.

Mais je ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est juste que je ne peux pas retirer ma chemise. C'est pas possible. Elle me regarde avec un air désapprobateur et sans que je m'y attende elle jette un sort pour m'enlever ma chemise.

-Merlin, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

**A suivre**

Fin du chapitre. Reviews siouplait. Merci. Nicolina.


	11. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Potter?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. Je sais que j'ai été sadique de couper comme ça. Mais imaginez qu'avant je n'envoyais pas les chapitres aussi régulièrement. Ca vous console ?

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Potter ?**

Me voilà dans de beaux draps. Madame Pomfresh me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Rien, ça n'est rien de grave. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais il n'y a rien de grave ?

-Rien de grave, mais vous. . .

-C'est un sort que j'ai raté, mais ça devrait partir, je vous assure. Je n'ai rien fait de dangereux. En fait, c'était pour essayer de teindre les cheveux d'un de mes amis et ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis pris de la teinture sur moi.

Madame Pomfresh n'a pas l'air de me croire. C'est vrai qu'il est rare de jeter ce genre de sort torse nu, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle ne me garde pas ici.

-Dois-je vraiment vous croire ?

-Je vous assure que ça va. J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue à cause de ma main.

-Très bien, mais si ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à venir.

-D'accord.

Madame Pomfresh termine de soigner ma blessure cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti. Le cours de Potion est terminé et j'ai une heure de libre. J'en profite pour sortir et aller jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Je monte dans les gradins et m'assieds. Je suis bien ici et je suis seul. C'était moins une avec Pomfresh. La connaissant, elle aurait pu découvrir ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai toujours envie de dormir. J'entends soudain des bruits de pas qui viennent vers moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête.

-Potter, dis-je amèrement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il me suit c'est pas possible. Il ne bouge pas, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il a une tête de mort vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Potter ?

-Rien, je. . . Ta main, ça va ?

-Oui, Pomfresh m'a bien soigné. Et la potion ?

-Je pense que c'est bon. Rogue n'a rien dit.

-Potter, tu es vraiment venu me demander de mes nouvelles ? Tu cherches plutôt autre chose, je me trompe ?

Il semble surpris. Aurais-je visé juste ?

-Alors, Potter ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je. . . je t'ai vu à l'infirmerie.

-Comment ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'a-t-il vu ? Aurait-il vu. . . ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-La marque noire sur ton torse.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu dire que c'était de la teinture mais j'en doute. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec. . . l'objet ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible. Il s'approche de moi. Je me lève et commence à partir, mais c'est sans compter sur la détermination de Potter. Il m'attrape le bras et je suis bien sûr obligé de me retourner.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Dis-moi, Malfoy ?

-Tu es bien trop curieux.

-Je. . . c'est inquiétant.

-Non, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant.

Potter fronce les sourcils. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air content de ma réponse et sans que je m'y attende, il me tire par la chemise et l'ouvre sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se sont donné le mot pour me déshabiller sans ma permission, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

-Potter, tu me dois une chemise.

Le survivant ne répond pas. Il regarde mon torse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pervers en face de moi.

-Arrête de te rincer l'œil, dis-je.

Il ne m'écoute pas car il approche sa main de moi. Je la lui frappe et il semble se réveiller.

-Pas touche, continuais-je.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Tu es têtu, Potter. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de ça ?

-Je. . .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec moi. Il s'approche de moi. Il est un peu trop près d'ailleurs.

-Potter ?

-Ça part de ton cœur, dit-il en posant la main sur mon torse sans ma permission.

C'est une situation vraiment troublante. Potter ne me regarde pas du tout. Il est fixé sur ma marque.

-Potter. . .

-Dis-moi ce que c'est ? Dit-il en levant les yeux sur moi avec douleur.

**A suivre**

Voilà, terminé. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	12. La vérité Potter ? Quelle vérité ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. Je ne sais toujours pas combien il va y avoir de chapitre en tout. Sûrement une vingtaine.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs fidèles qui lisent cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 12 : La vérité Potter ? Quelle vérité ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Potter est timbré, vraiment. Il me fait des yeux de chiens larmoyants, mais qui malheureusement pour lui n'agissent pas sur moi.

-Potter, arrête, ça ne sert à rien de faire tes yeux chiens battus, je ne te dirais rien.

-Tu es têtu.

-Toi aussi.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

-Eh bien, moi aussi.

-Malfoy.

-Potter.

Je frissonne, il faut dire que ma chemise est toujours ouverte.

-Tu as froid, Malfoy ?

-Tu crois ? Demandais-je ironiquement. Il me semblait que tu avais arraché ma chemise.

-Je m'en souviens Malfoy.

Je ferme ma robe de sorcier pour me protéger un peu du froid et commence à partir. Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Je descends sur la pelouse du stade essayant d'échapper à Potter, mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de Potter. Il est derrière moi.

-Malfoy, attends.

-Lâche- moi un peu Potter, j'ai bien compris que tu ne me rendras pas l'objet, mais je n'abandonne pas.

-Attends-moi.

-Ne rêve pas. J'en ai assez de voir ta gueule.

J'arrive presque à la sortie du stade quand je sens que Potter me tire. Je perds malheureusement l'équilibre et tombe, entraînant Potter dans ma chute. Il se retrouve sur moi et ne semble pas vouloir se pousser.

-Potter, t'es lourd.

-La vérité Malfoy.

-La vérité Potter, quelle vérité ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi.

-Dégage, dis-je.

Je le repousse avec mes mains, mais il me les prend et je me retrouve plaqué contre le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire, bon sang ?

-Potter, à quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue pas, mais je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que cet objet n'est pas bon pour toi. Il te rend malade. Regarde-toi, cette tâche noire te bouffe le corps.

-Potter, cette tâche ne serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas pris l'objet.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Cet objet. . . non, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Dis-le.

-Non.

J'essaie de me dégager, mais rien à faire, sa poigne est trop puissante et je suis trop faible. Il faut pourtant que j'arrive à me dégager. Je lui donne donc un coup de genou qui le fait s'écrouler à terre. Je me lève vite fait et commence à partir en courant.

-Malfoy, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, dit-il. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

Je m'arrête et me retourne. Est-il vraiment sincère ? Je vois son visage tordu de douleur et. . . vraiment inquiet. Que dois-je faire ? C'est un dilemme.

**A suivre**

Voilà, chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	13. Pourquoi tout ça, Malfoy ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voilà la suite.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi tout ça, Malfoy ?**

Finalement, je suis parti le jour où Potter m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Je suis un peu déstabilisé par son comportement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La marque sur mon torse se propage et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Il faudrait que Potter me rende l'objet et encore, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça marcherait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est activé alors que je n'ai rien fait. C'est très étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis toujours aussi fatigué.

Je m'apprête à aller dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et j'espère ne pas croiser Potter. Malheureusement, une fois arrivé devant la porte, je m'aperçois que Potter entre en même temps que moi, mais sans ses amis. Il m'observe un moment puis détourne la tête et part s'asseoir à sa table. Je fais de même et m'assois à côté de Blaise prenant déjà son petit déjeuner.

-Est-ce que ça va Drago ? Me demande Blaise.

-Oui., merci.

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

-Non, tout va bien.

Bien sûr, tout ne va pas bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Potter. Il est complètement dans les nuages et je suis un peu près sûr qu'ils n'écoutent pas les personnes se trouvant à côté de lui et qui lui parlent. Potter est vraiment mystérieux et agit bizarrement avec moi. Je prends mon petit déjeuner et un peu plus tard, je sors prendre l'air. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester éveillé. Heureusement, nous sommes samedi et il n'y a pas de cours ce matin. Je m'assois contre un arbre et observe comme à mon habitude le lac, mais malheureusement, je m'aperçois bien vite que j'ai envie de dormir. Je ferme donc les yeux un moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_« Le même rêve et cette même voix._

_-Drago, tu dois retrouver. . ._

_-Retrouver quoi ?_

_-Retrouve-le, sinon il sera trop tard._

_-Trop tard pour quoi ?_

_-Tu le sais au fond de toi. C'est ce dont ton cœur à besoin._

_Quoi ? C'est ce dont mon cœur a besoin ? Je ne comprends pas. Qui est-ce ? Je dois retrouver une chose. Dois-je retrouver l'objet ? Mais, je sais où il est. »_

Je sens qu'on me secoue et qu'on m'appelle. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque Potter penché sur moi, accroupi.

-Eh Malfoy, ça va ? Demande-t-il.

Je mets un peu de temps à retrouver mes esprits. J'ai encore envie de dormir, mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas refaire ce rêve. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je dois retrouver une chose, mais, si ça concerne l'objet, ça n'a aucun sens puisque c'est Potter qui l'a.

-Malfoy ?

-C'est bon, ça va, Potter.

-Tant mieux.

Toujours cette inquiétude dans son regard. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne comprends pas son attitude, c'est vraiment déroutant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire, Potter ?

-Je passais par là et je t'ai vu t'agiter.

-Et tu t'es inquiété ?

-Heu. . . oui, dit-il avec hésitation.

-Potter, tu devrais vraiment te préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je. . . peut-être. Mais, tiens.

Potter sort quelque chose de sa poche et je m'aperçois que c'est l'objet. Je tends la main vers lui, mais il la referme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demandais-je.

-Pourquoi tout ça, Malfoy ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tous ces problèmes pour une si petite chose ? Pourquoi mets-tu ta vie en danger pour ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

-C'est compliqué.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

-Potter, je te signale que nous ne sommes pas amis.

-Je sais, mais. . .

-Potter, ce que tu m'as dit hier. . . est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Sur le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

-Oui.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Cet objet te bouffe la vie. Tu es de plus en plus pâle, tu dors en cours, tu n'écoutes plus. C'est la première fois que je te vois rater une métamorphose. C'est déroutant.

-C'est la vie, Potter.

-Non, ça peut être évité. Je. . . je vais te le rendre, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle, Potter ?

**A suivre**

Chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	14. Merci, Malfoy !

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la demande de Harry. S'il vous plait ne pétez pas à un câble, sinon vous ne lirez jamais la suite. Et pour le slash, je vais faire durer le plaisir.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs et voici la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 14 : Merci, Malfoy !**

-Quelle est cette condition, Potter ?

-J'aimerais que tu me dises exactement ce qu'est cet objet.

Je soupire. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Après tout, il souhaite me le rendre donc pourquoi pas ?

-Très bien, Potter, je vais te le dire.

Il me tend l'objet et je le prends. Le sentir entre mes doigts me soulage un peu. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de mes forces.

-Alors ? Demande Potter.

Ce serait tentant de ne rien lui dire, mais. . . j'avoue que j'ai envie d'honorer notre marché. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Cet objet est un mangeur de cœur, je sais qu'on dirait une vulgaire balle transparante, mais il permet d'exaucer un souhait.

-Comment ça ? N'importe quel souhait ?

-Non, pas tout à fait, le souhait doit être pour une autre personne, jamais pour ça. Le plus souvent, c'est pour protéger un être cher. Cependant, il y a une contrepartie.

-Elle agit sur celui qui fait le souhait.

-Oui, et c'est proportionnel à ce qui est demandé.

-Mais. . . est-ce que tu as fait un souhait avant que je ne te trouve dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ?

-Là, tu es trop curieux, mais pour te répondre, même si ça me coûte, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est activé.

Potter a l'air perplexe, mais j'avoue que je serais pareil à sa place. Cependant, j'ai dit la vérité pour une fois.

-Je te crois, dit-il. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi. Merci, Malfoy !

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir tout révélé, je comprends un peu mieux, maintenant. Je suis juste un peu surpris de voir que cet objet te tiens à cœur.

Il se lève. Potter sourit, un vrai sourire. C'est vraiment bizarre. Il m'a rendu l'objet et j'ai l'impression que je vais regretter de ne plus le voir arriver vers moi en s'inquiétant. Il part, mais j'ai un pincement au cœur. Reprends-toi, Drago. Tu ne vas tout de même pas regretté de voir partir Potter ? Bon débarras, enfin. . . je crois. Je me lève et je vois Potter s'arrêter et revenir vers moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il en arrivant face à moi. Cet objet n'est pas bon pour toi. Et si tu souhaites sauver une personne de la mort, est-ce que cet objet te fera mourir pour que le souhait soit proportionnel à ce que tu as demandé.

-C'est une possibilité.

-Alors, tu ne devrais pas le garder. Il est dangereux pour toi.

-C'est une chose qui ne te regarde pas.

-Malfoy. . . commence-t-il.

Potter a le visage grave et je le vois s'approcher de moi. Sans que je m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras. Mais que fait-il ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de faire ça ? Pourtant, c'est. . . réconfortant d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais. . . c'est Potter.

-Potter ?

Pas de réponse.

-Potter, arrête, si quelqu'un nous voit, je te jette un sort.

Cela semble l'avoir fait réagir et il s'éloigne de moi, confus. Il y a de quoi, il m'a pris dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa copine ou son ami.

-Potter, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Je suis désolé.

Il baisse la tête et sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit et part en direction du château. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas.

**A suivre**

Voilà fini le chapitre. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	15. Que t'arrive t il, Potter ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Coucou, voici la suite, un peu plus tôt car je ne travaille pas le samedi après-midi.

Merci aux deux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire la fic.

Un petit mot pour Vif d'Or si tu suis un peu la fiction. J'ai mis le résumé de mon livre sur mon blog. Je ne sais pas si tu y es retourné depuis la dernière fois. Bisoussssssssssssssss.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 15 : Que t'arrive-t-il, Potter ?**

Deux jours que Potter m'a rendu l'objet. Finalement, la marque noire s'est résorbée, mais je trouve bizarre que cela se soit fait aussi vite. Le mangeur de cœur réagit étrangement, pourtant étant donné qu'il était encore activé, il aurait dû encore agir sur moi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux, dit Blaise en passant près de mon lit.

-Oui, je t'avais dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Je pète vraiment la forme.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours de métamorphose.

Blaise acquiesce et se lève. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une journée aussi tranquille. Je me lève à mon tour et nous sortons du dortoir. Arrivé près de la salle de métamorphose, je m'aperçois qu'il y a de l'agitation. Je m'approche de mes camarades Serpentard.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

-Les Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-Au-Lard, répondit Théodore. Il paraît qu'ils ont tué trois personnes. Résultat, les professeurs ont annulé toutes les sorties.

Les Mangemorts ont attaqué. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je m'éloigne un peu du groupe. Vous-Savez-Qui attaque beaucoup en ce moment et les morts ne font qu'augmenter, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai essayé de retrouver cet objet à tout prix. C'est aussi une précaution pour moi. Je regarde du côté de la bande à Potter et celui-ci semble inquiet. Je vois McGonagall arriver et elle nous fait entrer. Nous nous asseyons, mais personne ne semble vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Potter se trouve face à moi, mais lui ne dit rien.

-Je vous demande le silence, dit le professeur. Je sais très bien que les dernières dispositions que nous avons prise sont désagréables, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est pour votre sécurité.

Tout le monde montre sa déception et ce serait presque exaspérant. McGonagall passe outre la déception et commence le cours. Pendant un long moment, une impression étrange me taraude l'esprit. Potter semble bizarre. Il a l'air moins à l'écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupe, mais il faut dire qu'il est en face de moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est sûrement rien.

Après le cours de métamorphose et celui d'Histoire de la Magie qui a suivi, je me retrouve avec Blaise dans la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de McGonagall. Là, je m'aperçois que Potter est là, seul, certainement pour faire ses devoirs, lui aussi, bien que ce soit très étrange venant de sa part. Potter a sa tête posé sur son poing et ne semble pas lire le livre qu'il a devant lui. Etrange. Je me lève pour aller chercher un livre qui se trouve près de la table où Potter se trouve. Je cherche le livre sur la métamorphose d'animaux en objet et je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas sur l'étagère. Je regarde au-dessus de l'épaule à Potter et m'aperçois que c'est lui qui a le livre. Il n'est pas ouvert et il ne semble pas vouloir l'ouvrir. Je contourne la table et m'assois en face de lui.

-Eh Potter ! Dis-je tout bas.

-Hum ?

Il lève la tête. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Potter, tu as fini avec le livre ?

-Quel livre ?

-Le livre que tu as devant toi. Tu es dans une bibliothèque, je pense que tu es venu pour lire non ?

-Oui, pour faire mon devoir de métamorphose.

-Je suis étonné, d'habitude tes amis t'accompagnent ?

-Ils sont dans la Salle Commune. J'ai préféré venir ici.

-Tu m'as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Malfoy ?

Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'il a une tête bizarre aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment une impression bizarre.

-Tu as fait des folies, hier soir ? Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu as fait il y a deux jours et je ne me l'explique toujours pas. Alors, pourquoi Potter ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'étais juste inquiet pour toi. Tu l'as toujours ?

-Oui, toujours.

-Tu devrais t'en débarrasser. Ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Hum. . .

Il s'affale sur la table, ne me regardant plus. Ce serait presque mal élevé. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Il a l'air. . . fatigué. Est-ce qu'il. . . ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ?

-Potter, tu m'as l'air fatigué.

-J'ai mal dormi.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça vient de ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas ?

-Je n'aurais pas quoi ?

-Non rien, laisse tomber.

Non, Potter n'aurait pas pris le risque de faire ça. Je me lève afin de retourner à ma table.

-Tu ne voulais pas le livre ? Demanda Potter.

-C'est bon, tu peux terminer.

Je m'assois à côté de Blaise, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Potter. Il s'est quand même mis à la lecture du livre et je le vois commencer à écrire. C'était peut-être une fausse impression que j'ai eu. Potter ne peut pas faire ça.

**A suivre**

Voilà, chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	16. Que veux tu dire, Malfoy ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. Merci, Merci pour les reviews. Je vois que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Vous aurez bien sûr les réponses. . . un jour.

Un message pour Vif d'Or, merci pour le message sur mon blog. Et je te tiendrais au courant de la suite pour mon livre. Bisoussssssssss.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 16 : Que veux-tu dire, Malfoy ?**

Vous-Savez-Qui attaque de plus en plus et maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus nous promener trop tard dans les couloirs. Les profs sont toujours derrière nous. Ils surveillent même le parc et le Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est donné dans une salle de l'école. Autant dire qu'on ne fait presque plus que du théorique. D'ailleurs, nous y sommes et je m'ennuie. Le demi géant a quand même ramené quelques créatures dans des cages et nous devons les observer. Nous sommes assis à une table, Blaise est à mes côtés.

-C'est nul comme cours, dit Blaise. Finalement, je préférais quand il nous montrait des créatures bizarres.

-C'est dur à dire, mais tu as raison, dis-je.

Je suis presque affalé sur la table et j'observe cette chose qui se trouve dans la cage. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'est.

-Ça me saoule, dis-je.

Je regarde autour de moi, les autres élèves ne sont pas plus emballés. Je jette un œil à la table de Potter. Granger s'extasie devant l'animal, tandis que Weasmoche semble s'en foutre complètement. Et Potter, Potter eh bien. . . il dort à moitié sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Lui qui d'habitude fait toujours semblant de s'intéresser à ce que le demi géant nous montre en cours, aujourd'hui, il n'a pas l'air emballé. Est-ce que par hasard. . . ? Non, vraiment pas, quoique. . . Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je vois Potter assis sur un des murs de l'école, à moitié endormi. Je m'approche de lui. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Potter ? Dis-je.

Il me regarde. Maintenant, c'est sûr, il l'a fait cet abruti.

-Potter, viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-À propos de ce que tu sais. Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas attendre.

Je suis dur avec lui, mais là, Potter abuse vraiment. Je l'emmène dans un coin tranquille et dès que nous fûmes arrivés, je lui jette un sort pour l'immobiliser et sans attendre, je lui ouvre sa chemise.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dit-il en beuglant.

Je regarde son torse. Non, pas de trace. Me serais-je trompé ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a tous les symptômes. Mais peut-être que ça agit plus tard ou qu'il n'y a pas la même réaction. Je lui rends la liberté de ses mouvements et il se lève brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malfoy ?

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Malfoy ?

-Je veux dire que tu as utilisé le mangeur de cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demande-t-il simplement.

Il est tellement calme. Je doute de plus en plus. Est-ce que je me serais fait des idées ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'inquiète de la santé de Potter ? C'est bizarre.

-Potter, tu sembles inattentifs, fatigués. Comme moi je l'étais.

-Et tu crois que c'est à cause de l'objet ?

-Je pense.

-Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Mais. . . non. Pas du tout, tu te fais des idées.

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression du contraire. Mais, si tu le dis.

Potter m'énerve. Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est juste qu'il serait un idiot d'avoir utilisé l'objet. Et d'ailleurs, pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait ? Pour me sauver ? J'en doute. Mais. . . ce serait bien un idée de Potter de faire ça.

-Potter, j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu ne l'as pas utilisé.

-Et même si je l'avais fait, je ne pense pas que cela te regarderait.

-C'est juste. . . que tu ne peux pas l'utiliser, c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Potter, je sais que tu serais assez fou pour le faire, mais franchement tu serais vraiment le plus grand des idiots.

-Malfoy, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'inquiétais pas.

-Bien, alors il n'y a pas de problème. Si tu veux viens, j'ai des choses à faire, alors je te laisse.

C'est ça, va-t-en. Franchement, pourquoi je m'en fais pour lui. Il est assez grand et puis. . . et puis. . . Potter, tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Je sais que tu mens.

**A suivre**

Voilà, chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	17. Arrête de mentir, Potter

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. Finalement, c'est bien ce que je pensais, on en est déjà au volume 17 alors il y aura bien au moins une vingtaine de chapitres.

Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers fidèles, à ceux qui m'en envoie de temps en temps et aux lecteurs qui passent lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 17 : Arrête de mentir, Potter.**

Ça fait quelques jours que j'essaie de voir Potter, mais il semble me fuir. La sécurité dans Poudlard s'est accrue et nous ne pouvons plus beaucoup circuler dans les couloirs seuls. Résultat : Je n'arrive jamais à savoir où se trouve Potter. Les professeurs sont inquiets et ils se demandent s'ils ne devraient pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont fait que quelques suggestions.

J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire aux autres professeurs qu'il ne valait mieux pas affoler les élèves inutilement. Je sais, normalement je n'aurais pas du entendre cette conversation, mais je passais par là par hasard car je cherchais le Survivant. Et puis, ils n'avaient qu'à pas discuter dans un couloir.

En attendant, je cherche toujours Potter. Il va me dire la vérité, car je ne pourrais jamais utiliser l'objet s'il agit sur lui. Quelle idée il a eue, franchement. Je me retrouve dans le hall de l'entrée, quand je vois un attroupement près de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Je vois McGonagall arriver et pousser les élèves.

-Ecartez-vous, dit-elle. Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Granger ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur, Harry s'est évanoui d'un coup.

Potter ? Elle parle de Potter ? Il s'est évanoui. Je m'en doutais. Quel idiot, abruti. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Veuillez vous écarter, dit McGonagall.

Tout le monde obéit et ils ont raison. Il ne vaut mieux pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de McGonagall. Ils s'écartent donc et je regarde la prof de métamorphose utiliser la formule levicorpus et emmener Potter à l'infirmerie. Elle passe à côté de moi et je me retourne afin de les regarder partir. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Potter l'a vraiment utilisé. Il va falloir que je lui parle.

-Drago ? Demanda Blaise. Ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air soucieux.

-Il n'y a rien.

-J'ai entendu dire que Tu-Sais-Qui attaque partout.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu les profs en parler. Ils ne se sont pas décidés encore à nous renvoyer chez nous.

-Ils attaqueront sûrement l'école.

-Sûrement. Tu-Sais-Qui souhaite la mort de Potter et vu l'état dans lequel il est, il n'aura pas de mal à l'avoir.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a.

-Encore un virus ou quelque chose du genre.

Je me suis décidé à aller voir Potter. Je ne vais sûrement pas rester longtemps car c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. J'arrive dans l'infirmerie et je m'aperçois que Potter est assis sur son lit et mange. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois sur le lit qui se trouve à côté du sien.

-Alors, Potter, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, dis-je.

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Je sais que tu l'as utilisé, maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

-Qui te dit que c'est ça ? C'est peut-être simplement un virus.

-Arrête de mentir, Potter. Je sais très bien que c'est à cause de l'objet. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qui t'as poussé à l'utiliser.

Je descends du lit et m'assois sur le sien. Pomfresh n'est pas là et tant mieux. Elle doit être partie, je ne sais où. Potter reste silencieux. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de répondre. Je le prends pas le col et rapproche son visage du mien.

-Potter, tu me répondras quoiqu'il arrive, dis-je.

-Malfoy, je ne comprends pas. Tu t'en fous de moi ou pas ? Un jour, tu vas t'en faire et l'autre tu vas me dire de te laisser tranquille. Alors ?

-Potter, là n'est pas le problème, dis-je en le lâchant.

-Justement, c'est le problème. C'est aussi ce qui nous a amenés à cette situation.

-Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, Potter. Tu ne te serais pas mêlé de mes affaires, tu ne serais pas sur ce lit.

-Oui, c'est possible. Cependant, je pense avoir bien fait.

-Tu veux jouer les sauveurs du monde, Potter ? Tu es mal parti car tu mets ta vie en danger pour une bêtise.

-C'est une bêtise de te sauver ?

-Potter, dans notre cas, oui c'est une bêtise car je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ton geste.

-Je ne me l'explique pas non plus, mais. . . je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je le vois lever la main vers mon visage et la poser sur ma joue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ai une impression bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis troublé à ce point ? Ce n'est que Potter.

-Potter, arrête.

Il baisse sa main avec un regard d'excuse.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**A suivre**

Voilà, chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	18. Tu n'as rien compris, Malfoy

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 18 : Tu n'as rien compris, Malfoy**

-Potter qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il n'y a rien.

-Tu agis bizarrement avec moi.

Il m'énerve à ne pas me répondre, mais j'arriverais à le faire parler. Il a le visage fatigué et triste et je ne comprends vraiment pas son comportement.

-Potter ?

-Tu n'as rien compris, Malfoy.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrais pas comprendre, Potter.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Très bien Potter. Mais, je tiens à ce que le mangeur de cœur n'agisse plus sur toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cet objet est à moi et si tu l'utilises, je ne pourrais plus m'en servir. Et puis, Tu-Sais-Qui attaque de partout et si les gens apprennent que le Survivant est malade, ils vont perdre espoir.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais réellement envie de dire cette dernière phrase, mais c'est la vérité. Cela fera peut-être réagir Potter.

-Et si je m'en fiche ?

-Alors, tu n'es qu'un triple idiot. Potter, pense un peu à tous ces gens qui croient en toi, tu as envie de les décevoir ?

-Et si j'ai envie de simplement vivre ma vie ?

-Je peux comprendre, mais. . .

-Alors, si j'ai choisi cette situation, c'est parce que je le voulais.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences. Mais, Potter explique-moi.

Il ne répond pas. Potter détourne le regard. Je n'aime pas quand il m'ignore. Je mets sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Potter ?

-S'il te plait, Malfoy. Va-t-en.

Il détourne le regard à nouveau. Je perds patience. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? Je ne le comprends pas et je ne pense pas que je le comprendrais un jour.

-Potter, ce n'est pas terminé.

Je commence à descendre du lit quand je me sens retenu par ma robe de sorcier. Je me retourne. Potter regarde ailleurs, mais c'est bien sa main qui me retient.

-Potter, pourquoi tu me tiens.

Il me lâche puis descends de son lit, toujours en évitant de me regarder. Il s'approche de moi et sans que je m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras. Ca fait la deuxième fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Potter, ça fait deux fois, continuais-je. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais utilisé le mangeur de cœur quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras la dernière fois ?

-Oui.

-Enfin une réponse honnête, Potter. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me sens bien comme ça.

-Potter, arrête un peu. Je vais trouver un moyen d'annuler le sort et je pourrais récupérer l'objet.

-Tu ne pourras pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « Tu ne pourras pas. » ? Bien sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen d'arrêter le sort, non ?

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça.

Il ne répond pas et il me tient toujours dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'y reste ? Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas. J'aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps, mais. . . je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Potter, tu ferais bien de me lâcher et de m'expliquer pourquoi je ne pourrais pas trouver le moyen d'annuler le sort du mangeur de cœur.

**A suivre**

Voila, fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	19. On a un problème, Potter

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Etant donné le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu (une seule d'ailleurs), j'ai hésité à envoyer la suite, mais en fait, j'ai pas envie de casser le rythme de parution, pour une fois que je m'y tiens.

Merci Flore Jade pour sa review et merci aux lecteurs de lire cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 19 : On a un problème, Potter**

_« Cette voix. Elle ne m'est pas inconnue._

_-Drago, tu dois retrouver. . ._

_-Retrouver quoi ?_

_-Retrouve-le, sinon il sera trop tard._

_-Trop tard pour quoi ?_

_-Tu le sais au fond de toi. C'est ce dont ton cœur a besoin._

_-Ce dont mon cœur a besoin ?_

_C'est l'objet, mais, je l'ai alors pourquoi ? »_

J'ouvre les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce rêve constamment ? Je me redresse sur mon lit. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit et il faut en plus que ce rêve vienne me hanter. Potter n'a pas voulu me dire hier pourquoi je ne pourrais pas trouver une solution. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma malle. L'objet est à l'intérieur. Je cherche, je l'ai mis dans une chaussette. Je fouille un peu partout et. . . le mangeur de cœur est introuvable. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le trouve pas ? C'est impossible. Je l'ai rangé hier. Non, impossible.

Je sors tout de ma malle. C'est pas vrai, où est-il ? Concentre-toi, Drago. Tu as dû le ranger ailleurs. Bon, je vais aller me doucher et après, je continuerais à chercher. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bains et je continue à chercher le mangeur de cœur.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Ça l'est justement.

-Excuse-moi, dit Blaise. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Par contre, on devrait descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Je me lève tout en refermant ma malle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Où peut être cet objet ? Je suis Blaise, mais je suis inquiet. Je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai rangé ou non. Peut-être l'ai-je mis autre part. Nous allons dans la Grande Salle puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous allons en cours. Potter n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Sans l'objet, je pourrais pas retirer le sort.

Pendant le cours, je réfléchis à l'endroit où je l'ai déposé. Je repense aussi à mon rêve. Finalement, peut-être était-il prémonitoire, car je n'ai plus l'objet. Je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire l'homme qui me parle quand il me dit que c'est ce dont mon cœur a besoin ? Et il sera trop tard pour quoi ? Pour sauver Potter ?

Il est midi et j'ai décidé d'aller voir Potter à l'infirmerie. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je pousse la porte. Madame Pomfresh est dans la Grande Salle et mange en compagnie de Dumbledore. Je vois Potter assis sur son lit en train de manger. Je m'approche de lui.

-Salut, Potter.

-Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ?

-Non, j'irais après.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Eh bien. . .

Comment lui dire ? Et d'ailleurs, quelle importance ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. Pour lui dire que j'ai perdu l'objet ? Comment réagirait-il ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète tant pour lui ? C'est dingue, je n'arrête pas de venir le voir et. . . je suis inquiet de sa santé. Mais, non, ce n'est que par intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dumbledore doit être mécontent que son protégé soit malade.

-Potter, je dois m'assurer d'une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que. . . l'objet te fait le même effet qu'à moi ?

Je m'approche du lit et je vois Potter déboutonner son pyjama. J'ai une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Pourquoi je suis si anxieux ? Potter met du temps, mais finalement il y arrive. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Je regarde son torse. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

-Potter. . . commençais-je.

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? M'emportais-je.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Ça m'énerve. Je ne devrais pas.

-Malfoy, tout va bien.

-Non, au contraire, ça ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Potter parle doucement et c'est apaisant. Je le regarde. Il est calme, tout le contraire de moi. D'un coup je m'aperçois qu'il a un visage doux et souriant et j'en suis perturbé. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je souffle un bon coup. Il faut que je lui dise.

-On a un problème, Potter.

-Quoi comme problème ?

-J'ai perdu l'objet.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	20. J'ai confiance, Drago

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Nous voici déjà au 20ème chapitre. Ça passe, ça passe.

Eh oui, Flore Jade tu étais la seule, mais finalement Lynshan avait aussi envoyé une review juste après que j'ai envoyé le chapitre 19. Et il n'y a pas de problème, je te tiendrais au courant pour mon livre, sinon pour les informations tu peux aller voir sur mon blog, l'adresse est sur mon profil, pour ce qui est de l'éditeur et bien il sort aux éditions Amalthée.

Sinon, merci aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction et merci à Flore Jade, Lynshan, Vif d'or (Merci de me suivre toujours ), morgane-senjo et polarisn7 pour vos reviews.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 20 : J'ai confiance, Drago.**

-Tu l'as perdu, comment ça ? Demanda Potter.

-En fait. . . je ne l'ai pas vraiment perdu. Je ne sais pas où il est.

-Donc, tu l'as perdu.

-Oui.

Je me sens pitoyable surtout devant Potter. Je me rabaisse, mais c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas utiliser le mangeur de cœur.

-Potter. . .

-Ça m'est égal, dit-il en me coupant la parole.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est égal, Potter ?

-Que tu l'aies perdu. C'est une bonne chose. Au moins, tu ne l'utiliseras plus.

-Potter, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il agit encore Potter.

-Je sais, mais tant pis.

-Mais, Potter, tu. . . enfin je ne comprends pas. Tu l'as utilisé pour me sauver et il agit sur toi, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment ça se terminera.

-Ça finira quand je t'aurais sauvé complètement.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen, je vais le retrouver et trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

-Drago, il n'y a pas de contre sort, il faut juste en faire. . . un autre souhait.

-Un autre ?

-Oui, pour annuler le précédent comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Je me suis renseigné sur l'objet, j'ai demandé à Hermione et je savais très bien ce que je faisais.

-Potter. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un idiot.

Potter sourit. Il avance sa main et comme la dernière fois, il me caresse la joue. Potter, pourquoi ?

-Je le retrouverais. Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois malade alors qu'il n'attende qu'une chose, c'est que tu les sauves.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, Drago.

Drago ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Ça sonne étrangement dans sa bouche, mais il le dit avec une telle intensité que s'en est déconcertant.

-J'ai fait mon choix, dit Potter, et je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Je ne le regrette en rien car c'est ce que je voulais.

-Potter. . . je retrouverais l'objet et j'annulerais le sort.

-Je te fais confiance, Drago.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-C'est pourtant bien ton prénom.

-Oui, mais. . .

Potter sort de son lit et s'approche de moi. Va-t-il encore me prendre dans ses bras ?

-Potter ?

Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi et sans que je comprenne, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je reste paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts. Potter est en train de m'embrasser. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? A-t-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Il se recule voyant que je ne réagis pas.

-Est-ce que ça va, Drago ? Demande-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je toujours choqué.

Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Je secoue la tête et regarde Potter. Il a un visage grave et inquiet sur le visage.

-Est-ce que tu comprends mon choix, maintenant ?

Comprendre ? Comprendre ? Pas vraiment. Je me recule et sors de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Comprendre son choix ? Comprendre son choix ? Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois. . . je dois retrouver le mangeur de cœur et ainsi. . . ainsi je pourrais ne plus avoir à faire à Potter. Oui, c'est la solution pour ne plus être en contact avec lui. Potter m'a fait une blague, j'en suis sûr. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal et si bien à la fois ?

-Drago ?

Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'appelle. C'est Blaise. Je suis content de le voir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande Blaise. C'est encore à propos de la chose que tu cherches ?

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

-Mais à quoi ça ressemble ?

-À une balle, ça ressemble à une balle, une balle transparente.

-Tiens, il me semble avoir vu Crabbe et Goyle jouer avec une balle de ce genre dans le parc. C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches.

-Où sont-ils exactement ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

-Près du stade de Quidditch.

Sans attendre, je me dirige vers la porte du hall pour sortir dans le parc.

-Drago, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Blaise en me suivant.

-Oui, maintenant. Mais crois-moi que Crabbe et Goyle vont regretter de m'avoir pris quelque chose.

-Drago, est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ? Je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper plus tard ?

-Non, c'est maintenant car ces crétins jouent avec un objet qui m'appartient.

**A suivre**

Voilà fini. Alors ? Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	21. C'est fini, Potter

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Merci a Lynshan, Polarisn7, Flore Jade, Louange, Hermoni, Yepa pour vos reviews. Merci aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 21 : C'est fini, Potter.**

Je me dirige jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Je vais les massacrer ces abrutis. J'arrive sur le terrain et je les vois jouer tranquillement avec l'objet sans se soucier de savoir si ce qu'ils ont entre les mains est précieux ou non. Je m'approche d'eux et avant que Goyle n'ait eu le temps de rattraper la balle au vol, je lance un accio pour la récupérer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ? Me demande Goyle.

-Ce qui m'arrive ? Dis-je sèchement. Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ?

-Elle était par terre près de ta table de nuit alors on l'a ramassé et on l'a pris. C'était à toi.

-Oui, c'était à moi et vous n'aviez pas à y toucher. Tout ce qui est près de ma table de nuit m'appartient. Si je vois que vous avez encore pris quelque chose qui m'appartient, je vous jette un sort. Et croyez-moi, vous ne sortirez pas de l'infirmerie avant un long moment.

-Excuse-nous Drago, mais on ne pouvait pas deviner.

Ces deux-là m'exaspèrent. Au moins, je l'ai retrouvé facilement. Je pars les laissant en plan. Je dois retourner voir Potter. Enfin, j'irais après les cours. Il est bientôt l'heure et je n'ai même pas mangé. Tans pis, j'aurais dû me douter que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé l'objet, ai-je vraiment réglé mon problème ?

Potter n'est pas sauf pour autant. Dois-je vraiment utiliser le mangeur de cœur et souhaiter sauver Potter ? C'est un dilemme car si l'objet agit sur moi aussi longtemps que sur Potter, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser de si tôt, pire encore, il me tuera peut-être. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser Potter mourir non plus. J'ai envie de le sauver et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'entends la cloche sonner et les professeurs font rentrer tous les élèves sans exception comme d'habitude depuis Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu. Nous sommes surveillés pendant les intercours par les profs puis nous sommes obligés d'aller dans une classe ou à la bibliothèque si nous avons une heure de libre entre deux cours et tout ça sous la surveillance des profs.

Après les cours, je me rends à l'infirmerie. Blaise m'a encore demandé où j'allais et je lui ai répondu que ça ne le regardait pas. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mon problème pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie et j'ai pris ma décision. J'entre dans l'infirmerie et je vois Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de Potter. Je m'avance vers eux.

-Que faites-vous là, Monsieur Malfoy ? Demande-t-elle.

-Je suis venu voir, Potter.

-Très bien, attendez un peu le temps que j'examine Monsieur Potter.

Je recule et elle ferme le rideau. Dix minutes plus tard, elle va à son bureau.

-Je vous laisse discuter.

Je m'approche du lit de Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir au comportement de Potter envers moi la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est moqué de moi ou non. Potter ne me regarde pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demande-t-il.

-J'ai retrouvé le mangeur de cœur.

-Ah !

-Oui alors maintenant, je vais pouvoir régler le problème.

-Très bien. Je m'en doutais.

-Potter. . . je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ton geste tout à l'heure. Je ne me l'explique pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas plus brutalement, mais. . . je pense que c'est parce que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te trompes, je le voulais, dit Potter en tournant enfin la tête vers moi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, je le voulais parce que. . . je tiens à toi.

-Potter, c'est l'objet qui te fait délirer ou quoi ? Bon, j'ai décidé de retirer le souhait que tu as fait et ne m'en dissuade pas, car. . . tout le monde a besoin de toi alors que moi. . . personne n'a besoin de moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte, mais. . . je sais que c'est la vérité. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Alors, pourquoi je ne serais pas utile pour une fois. Je tiens l'objet et je souhaite sauver Potter. Sauver Potter pour qu'il puisse sauver les autres. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens mal et j'ai presque envie de pleurer, mais je ne veux pas le faire devant Potter. Je me sens aussi soulagé et heureux et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde Potter. Il est beaucoup moins pâle qu'avant.

-C'est fini, Potter.

-Alors, ça y est ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai fait et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit, c'est mon choix. Et, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, grâce à toi, mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne le sais même pas moi-même, Potter.

Il se lève de son lit et je vois bien qu'il va mieux. Ça me ferait presque plaisir. Il s'approche de moi, me prends dans ses bras et cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ses bras. Je devrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je me sens bien. Je tiens l'objet pour que Potter n'essaie pas encore de jouer les héros. Une larme coule sur ma joue, non, je ne veux pas cependant c'est plus fort que moi.

-Je suis désolé, Drago. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Je ne pleure pas, Potter.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec douceur.

-Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Non rien.

-D'accord. Mais, Drago, ne crois pas que personne n'a besoin de toi, moi j'ai besoin de toi.

**A suivre**

Voila, fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	22. Je tiens à toi, Drago

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite.

Merci à Flore Jade, Lynshan et Polarysn7 pour leur reviews. Merci, merci. Merci aux lecteurs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Info : J'ai mis à jour mon blog pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 22 : Je tiens à toi Drago.**

Ça m'a troublé ce que m'a dit Potter la dernière fois. Je me suis senti bizarre car c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Potter qui me le dise ? Ma fatigue m'a repris, il fallait s'y attendre puisque j'ai fait un vœu avec le mangeur de cœur. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solutions pour empêcher l'objet de marcher. Je crois que c'est sans fin mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'arrêter. En attendant, quelques cours ont été annulés car nous sommes en crises. Vous-Savez-Qui se rapproche et les professeurs pensent qu'il va peut-être attaquer l'école.

-Drago ?

-Eh Blaise, ça va ?

-Oui, enfin. . . j'en ai marre de rester enfermé ici.

-Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. Les profs restreignent les sorties dans le parc. Même les matchs de Quidditch ont été annulés.

-Oui et c'est bien dommage.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle ?

-Pourquoi pas, au moins on ne sera pas tout seul. Mais Drago, je me demandais. . .

-Quoi ?

-Tu sembles à nouveau fatigué, est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelque chose te perturbe ? Depuis quelque temps, tu pars à droite à gauche.

-Tout va bien. C'est juste que ça me perturbe tout ça. Alors, on y va ?

Blaise hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai convaincu, mais il n'insiste pas. Nous sortons de la Salle Commune et allons dans la Grande Salle. Assis à notre table, je commence à lire le livre que j'ai commencé. Je remarque Potter assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Tant mieux. Je me sens bizarre quand je le vois, je suis. . . soulagé qu'il ne soit plus malade, mais il est quand même idiot.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je l'observe, pourtant je ne devrais pas et soudain il lève la tête et me regarde. Oui, il me regarde bien c'est sûr car il me sourit. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me demander de sortir. Dois-je le faire ? Je baisse la tête. Pourquoi j'ai envie de le rejoindre ? Je relève la tête et remarque que Potter n'est plus à sa table. Je me lève. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de parler à Potter.

-Où vas-tu Drago ? Demande Blaise.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. Je reviens.

-Ok !

Je sors de la Grande Salle. Potter m'attend près de l'escalier menant aux étages. Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous montons jusqu'au deuxième étage. Nous entrons dans une salle vide.

-Alors, Potter, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Est-ce que. . . tout va bien ?

-Oui, Potter, ça va. Disons que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, pourquoi tu me consoles, pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras. J'aurais bien envie de dire que tu es amoureux de moi, mais je ne comprendrais vraiment pas pourquoi.

-C'est pourtant simple.

-Peut-être pas assez pour moi alors.

-Je tiens à toi Drago.

-Potter, le mangeur de cœur ne t'aurait pas atteint le cerveau ?

-Non, même encore maintenant, ce sentiment est plus que présent. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais. . . c'est déjà fait.

-Tu n'utiliseras plus cet objet, Potter.

-Hum, je sais. . . mais ne me reproche pas d'essayer de chercher une solution.

-Potter, préoccupe-toi plutôt de tes amis ou de la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis certains que Dumbledore t'a déjà convoqué dans son bureau pour en parler.

Potter détourne la tête. J'ai deviné juste. J'étais sûr que ce vieux fou enrôlerait Potter pour mener sa guerre.

-Je vois que j'ai visé juste, dis-je. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tout le monde attend beaucoup de toi.

-Je le sais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça m'est égal. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être un sorcier comme les autres.

-Peut-être parce que tu es celui qui a survécu. C'est ton destin, mais même venant de moi, je trouve que c'est pathétique pour toi. Etre obligé de sacrifier sa vie parce que les autres l'attendent,c'est. . . triste et. . . pas normal.

-Oui, Drago, ce n'est pas normal, tu as raison.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

-Quelles solutions ai-je ?

-Tu vas y aller ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais qu'il me dise non. Pourquoi Potter devrait obéir à ce fou de Dumbledore ? Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, enfin. . . je crois. Oh non ! Je m'inquiète pour Potter.

-Alors Potter ?

**A suivre**

Encore un chapitre fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	23. Je ne peux rien te promettre, Drago

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Bonjour, bonjour. Voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à Samie974 (Bonjour, Madame ? Suis pas encore mariée. Et merci pour tes encouragements concernant mon livre), Zaika (Voici la suite), Polarisn7 (Oui, faut pas se leurrer, c'est sûr), Hermoni (Oui, faudrait que je réveille Drago, mais c'est pas facile) et à Minerve (Contente de te revoir, Drago est un peu lent, c'est vrai, mais c'est ça qui est marant.)

Merci aussi aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 23 : Je ne peux rien te promettre, Drago**

La vraie guerre a commencé. Dumbledore a annulé tous les cours et la plupart des élèves sont rentrés chez eux. Moi, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je ne voulais pas. Je suis mieux à Poudlard que chez moi. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je rentre, je suis plus en sécurité ici que chez moi.

Je suis à la table des Serpentard. J'avoue qu'il n'y a vraiment plus grand monde. En fait, il ne reste plus que Blaise et moi. Du côté des Gryffondor, il y a un peu plus de monde car les parents font confiance à Dumbledore. En ce qui concerne les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffles, c'est mitigé. Dans tous les cas, je suis crevé. Finalement, le mangeur de cœur agit plus que jamais sur moi. J'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête. Je sais que Potter n'arrête pas de me regarder avec inquiétude. Ça me fait plaisir, c'est gentil. Je sais que c'est bizarre de penser ça, mais. . . je vois quand même Potter sous un autre jour depuis quelques temps.

Je suis à moitié affalé sur la table, il faut dire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller au dortoir. Je suis en train de lire un livre intéressant, cependant j'avoue ne pas être concentré. Je ne sais pas quelle décision a prise Potter. Ça m'inquiète depuis quelque temps et pourtant pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Je n'étais pas écoeuré que Potter m'embrasse, me prenne dans ses bras, alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je me lève, tant pis, je vais me coucher. Je m'apprête à aller dans le couloir menant à la salle Commune des Serpentard quand je sens quelqu'un qui me retient. Je me retourne.

-Potter ?

-C'est moi.

-Je vois ça.

-Hum, je suis inquiet pour toi.

-Ah !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise ça. Je détourne la tête. Pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec Potter. Avant, ce n'était pas ainsi.

-Drago, ça va ?

-Hum.

-Tu. . .

-Oui, toujours. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution.

-Je cherche aussi.

-Potter, est-ce que tu as pris une décision ?

Ça ne sert à rien de reparler du mangeur de cœur. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de solution. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de savoir ce qu'il a décidé. Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs et Potter peut prendre part à la guerre s'il le souhaite.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que je vais y aller.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est probable. Et toi que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je. . . je ne sais pas.

-Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles, dit Potter. Tu es dans une situation délicate et je ne parle pas qu'au niveau de l'objet. Je sais ta situation familiale et je ne pense pas que doive t'impliquer.

-Potter, ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

-Je sais, mais c'est juste un conseil.

-Oui, et je le prends comme tel puisque c'est ainsi. Alors, laisse-moi t'en donner un aussi. C'est idiot de suivre quelqu'un si tu ne le souhaites pas. Et. . . enfin, je. . .

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, Drago.

-Je sais.

-C'est difficile de choisir car j'ai envie de me battre aussi pour que ma vie puisse réellement changer et aussi changer notre futur. Peut-être au moins, aurais-je une infime chance d'être heureux.

-Tu ne l'es pas ?

-Si, je le suis, mais. . . il me manque quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir complètement tant que Voldemort est là et puis je ne suis pas sûr non plus de l'avoir après, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

C'est vraiment bizarre d'entendre Potter prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais lui n'en a pas complètement peur et puis. . . il n'a pas vécu tout sa vie en sachant qui il était et en le craignant.

-Je. . . commençais-je. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te manque ?

-En fait, c'est. . ., hésite-t-il, c'est toi. C'est ton amour et je sais que je ne pourrais pas sûrement pas l'avoir, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Cependant, pour l'instant, c'est presque impossible.

-Parce qu'il est là ?

-Oui, par peur de te perdre.

-Me perdre ? Potter, est-ce vraiment la vérité ?

-Oui, je t'aime.

Bon, là, je crois qu'il faut que je m'assois. Ma tension doit être extrêmement en baisse. Potter est vraiment amoureux de moi alors. Je me mets contre un mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'à toucher terre. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, et puis. . . je me sens mal. Je ferme les yeux.

-Drago ?

Je rouvre les yeux mes les referme. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, si bien que je m'évanouis en entendant une dernière fois Potter dire mon nom.

**A suivre**

Encore un chapitre de fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	24. Harry, ne pars pas !

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite, toujours au même rythme.

Merci à **Vif d'or** (Eh oui, je suis méchante, mais c'est pour la bonne cause), **Polarisn7** (Oui, pauvre Drago), **Lynshan** (Eh oui, Harry est plus rapide que Drago pour ça), **Hermoni** (Drago est lent, alors pour les bisous, c'est dur, contente que ça te fasse faire de doux rêves. ), **Soleil du matin** (Pourquoi me vouvoyer ? Je suis trop jeune pour ça et j'ai pas l'habitude. Merci pour la review), **Minerve** (Oh oui, ils sont loin d'être sauvé), **Yepa** (Drago est très émotif comme garçon, comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Bon bah, tant pis alors ? ), **Flore Jade** (A priori, il devrait y avoir 30 chapitres. Etant donné que j'en suis au 29ème, je devrais avoir bientôt terminé. Eh oui, j'ai de l'avance dans mes chapitres, mais c'est aussi pour pouvoir les mettre tous les jours que j'ai pris de l'avance.)

Alors, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 24 : Harry, ne pars pas !**

Je me réveille dans l'infirmerie. Je m'en serais douté. Je vois un visage au-dessus de moi et je m'aperçois que c'est Mme Pomfresh.

-Comment allez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Heu. . . ça va, à peu près.

-Monsieur Potter vous a ramené.

-Je ne suis pas étonné.

-Bien, prenez la potion qui est à côté de vous, je dois vous laisser.

Je me redresse et observe la mixture que m'a amené Pomfresh. Ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Suis-je vraiment obligé de prendre ça ? Je prends le verre et grimace. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et commence à boire la mixture.

-C'est bon ? Demanda une voix.

-Hum, dis-je en retirant le verre de ma bouche. J'ai goûté des choses meilleures.

-J'espère pour toi.

-Alors, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, Potter.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Je vois. C'est gentil de ta part. Est-ce que tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

-Eh bien. . .

Il hésite. Ah sacré Potter ! Il n'est pas très doué pour s'exprimer.

-Alors ? Dis-je.

-Eh bien, je me suis décidé. Etant donné les évènements. . . je ne peux plus reculer.

-Ah ?

Je me doutais qu'il dirait ça. Il n'aurait pas pu rester en dehors de la guerre. De toute façon, il y est plongé jusqu'au cou.

-Alors, c'est définitif ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, mais en fait, je crois que je n'avais pas le choix car c'est. . . mon destin.

-Je ne pense pas. Ça ne peut pas être le destin d'une personne.

-Pourtant, ça l'est.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est à cause d'une prophétie que je suis obligé de me battre. Voldemort m'a choisi comme adversaire et personne ne sera tranquille tant qu'il ne sera pas mort. Le problème, c'est. . . c'est que je suis le seul à pouvoir le battre.

-Potter, c'est. . .

-Invraisemblable, je sais, mais je le tiens de Dumbledore.

Ce vieux fou. Il ne fait que manipuler les gens.

-Potter. . .

-Ça n'a aucune importance. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que tout ira bien et que je pourrais te revoir.

-Potter, bien sûr qu'on va se revoir.

Il me sourit, mais ce sourire n'est pas vraiment sincère. Son visage est triste et je n'aime pas ça. Je le vois s'approcher de mon et s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-C'est une certitude, Potter.

-Oui, répond t-il

Je n'aime pas vraiment le voir comme ça. Il me répond oui, sans le penser. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas mon comportement, comment je peux m'inquiéter autant pour lui ? Cependant, je sais que je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

-Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais. . . avant de partir.

Il se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'apprécie le contact, mais je n'aime pas ça. On dirait un baiser d'adieu.

-Harry, ne pars pas ! Soufflais-je.

**A suivre**

Chapitre court, je sais. Je m'en suis aperçu, mais je n'y peux rien, je ne sais jamais si mes chapitres vont être longs ou non. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	25. Es tu fou, Drago ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Hello, voici la suite.

Merci à **Elaelle **(Avant je ne faisais pas de chapitres aussi court, mais si je les avais fait plus long, les chapitres seraient arrivés moins vite), **Yepa** (Oui, ça doit être contagieux, mais c'est aussi une habitude que j'ai pris depuis que j'écris), **Flore Jade **(Eh oui, normalement plus que 6 chapitre, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 29 pour le moment.), **Hermoni** (Oui, c'était un petit bisou, mais ils sont pas encore ensemble alors c'est normal. Tu sais quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fictions, j'updaté autant que je le fais maintenant. J'ai eu une période où mes updates étaient très irrégulières, tout dépendait du travail que j'avais à côté, et à partir du moment où j'ai voulu terminé Retour inattendu, je me suis remise a avoir un rythme régulier. Moi qui devait arrêter les fictions, je crois que j'y suis plongée jusqu'au bout. Merci beaucoup pour ton message.), **Polarysn7** (Chais pas pour la déclaration, Drago est sûrement timide, enfin si c'est possible pour lui. )

Merci à vous et aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 25 : Es-tu fou, Drago ?**

Harry est parti et moi je suis coincé à l'infirmerie. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué à cause du mangeur de cœur. Finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser. Mais, comment retourner en arrière à présent ? Comment arrêter ce sort ? Le sort de l'objet se propage dans mon corps et il est de plus en plus visible. Mon bras gauche est quasiment recouvert de cette tache noire et il est engourdi. J'ai envie de dormir, c'est horrible et je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Je ferme les yeux.

_« Encore un rêve ? Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, ça ne peut pas être le même._

_-Rien n'est fini, Drago._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas fini ?_

_-Tu dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car sinon, ce à quoi tu tiens disparaîtra._

_-Je ne comprends pas. Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je suis. . . toi._

_-Moi ?_

_-Oui, je suis ton cœur._

_-Mon cœur ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois retrouver ?_

_-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais, il faut que tu l'aides._

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu le sais. »_

Je me réveille. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Quel rêve étrange. Était-ce vraiment réel ? C'était mon cœur qui me parlait. Mais, je dois retrouver quoi et qu'est-ce qui disparaîtra si je ne le retrouve pas ? J'ai une drôle d'impression. Et si ça concernait. . . Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom, depuis la dernière fois. Dois-je le rejoindre ? Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Ce n'est pas possible, je m'inquiète. J'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre, peut-être est-il en danger ? Je me lève brusquement. Oui, il faut que je le retrouve. Je suis sûr que ce rêve concerne Harry.

Je me lève et sors de l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Pomfresh n'est pas là et je peux partir sans qu'elle me retienne. Je pars m'habiller. Il n'y a presque plus d'élèves dans l'école et il y a des professeurs pour les protéger. Les parents sont souvent partis pour aller combattre Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien entendu, il y a les parents de Weasley et toute la famille est là. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Je me faufile jusqu'à la salle Commune et je me prépare. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'est difficile d'aller vite car à chaque mouvement, je grimace de douleur. Cette saleté d'objet, il veut ma peau. Je finis enfin et je me dépêche de sortir de l'école.

Je sais où ils sont. À Pré-au-Lard. J'ai pris mon balai pour aller plus vite. Je monte dessus et m'envole. J'ai un peu de mal à voler à cause du vent, mais aussi parce que mon bras gauche est un peu paralysé, donc j'ai du mal à me diriger à cause de la douleur. J'arrive vers Pré-au-Lard et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont en pleine bataille. C'est horrible, les sort fusent de toute part. Je dois trouver Harry, il le faut. Je descends et dès que j'aperçois Harry, je me dirige vers lui. Cependant, je m'aperçois trop tard qu'un sort est lancé contre moi et je saute in extremis de mon balai. Je tombe durement sur le sol et heureusement près de Harry.

-Bon sang, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu t'aider, dis-je en essayant de me relever.

-Es-tu fou, Drago ?

-Oui, je crois bien, depuis quelque temps déjà.

Harry se penche vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous éloignent. Il risque gros à faire ça. Il nous amène près d'un arbre à l'abri de la bataille. Enfin, si on peut dire ça. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment à l'abri des Mangemorts.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie, me dit Harry sur un ton de reproche mais aussi d'inquiétude.

-Je sais, mais. . . j'ai fait un rêve et. . . je. . . oh non, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue.

-Je le pense déjà puisque tu es venu ici.

-Je m'inquiétais et j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

-Drago, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en baissant la tête. Regarde.

Je relève ma manche gauche et Harry peut constater le désastre. Il écarquille les yeux.

-Oh non, Drago ! C'est encore pire que je pensais. Le mangeur de cœur agit toujours sur toi.

-Tu peux le dire.

-Alors, comme ça, on essaie de protéger quelqu'un, Malfoy junior.

Je regarde la personne qui se trouve derrière Harry. Lui aussi se retourne. C'est. . .

-Voldemort, dit Harry.

-En chair et en os. Alors ? On essaie de trouver un moyen de protection, Potter ?

Vous-Savez-Qui tient quelque chose dans sa main. C'est. . . oh non !

**A suivre**

Voila, fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	26. La situation empire, Harry

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Bonjour, voici la suite.

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois car je dois finir la correction de mon livre pour pouvoir le renvoyer à mon éditeur.

Alors, merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 26 : La situation empire, Harry**

-Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose, jeune Malfoy.

C'est pas vrai, j'ai dû perdre l'objet quand je suis tombé de mon balai tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant.

-Alors comme ça, Malfoy junior veut protéger Harry Potter, mais est-ce que Harry Potter aura le courage de te sauver ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry avec une haine que je n'avais encore jamais entendu dans sa voix.

-Tu le sais très bien, Potter. Ta mort, c'est ce que je souhaite. Alors, vas-tu sauver ton ami ?

Que va-t-il faire ? Je suis perdu de toute façon. L'objet agit sur moi, mais s'il le détruit, je vais mourir sans savoir s'il y a une autre solution. Harry se lève et j'essaie de faire de même, mais je suis trop fatigué.

-Rends-moi ça, dit Harry.

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'aime voir les gens souffrir. Alors Potter, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souhaites-tu le sauver ?

-Je. . .

-Potter, arrête tes conneries, coupais-je Harry. Ne joue pas les héros pour moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est sortie tout seul. Je dois me lever. Avec difficulté, je m'appuie sur l'arbre derrière moi et me mets debout.

-Qu'as-tu à dire ? Me demande Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Vous vous leurrez, je ne souhaite pas sauver Potter, je voulais juste récupérer l'objet et cet idiot a voulu jouer les héros en l'utilisant et je suis un peu près sûr que vous savez de quoi il retourne.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Alors, Potter s'en fiche pas mal de toi.

-Exactement, répondis-je.

C'est idiot de dire ça, parce que c'est faux. Je sais que Harry ne se fiche pas de moi. Il s'est d'ailleurs tourné vers moi et cherche une réponse dans mes yeux. Je suis désolé Harry.

-Je ne le pense pas, dit Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Alors, vous nous connaissez mal, dis-je. On est ennemi depuis que l'on se connaît et je doute que ça change un jour.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, je peux savoir quand les gens mentent, jeune Malfoy. Bon, eh bien, je vais tester cela. Si Potter se fiche pas mal de toi comme tu le dis, il n'essaiera pas de t'aider. Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que l'on va se revoir, et j'emporte ça avec moi.

Vous-Savez-Qui sourit. C'est horrible de voir sa tête de serpent. Il transplane et je m'écroule à terre. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Harry vient vers moi et me soutient.

-Accroche-toi à moi, dit-il.

-Mais. . .

-Allez Drago, nous devons retourner au château.

Je m'agrippe à lui et il me soulève. C'est gênant, mais je me sens bien.

-Harry, je. . . commençais-je. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Me demande-t-il avec douceur.

-D'avoir dit tout ça.

-Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, ne t'en fais pas.

Le silence s'installe entre nous et ça me met mal à l'aise. Après un temps qui me parut long, nous arrivons devant la grille du château.

-La situation empire, Harry.

-Je sais.

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort tenir ta vie entre ses mains comme ça surtout que. . . j'ai trouvé une solution pour te sauver.

-Tu en as trouvé une ?

Je suis étonné. J'ai cherché partout et je n'ai rien trouvé.

-J'ai fait des recherches avec Hermione et nous avons trouvé une solution.

Je me doutais un peu que Granger y était mêlée, mais est-elle au courant de la situation qu'il y a entre Harry et moi.

-Est-ce que tu peux me poser par terre, s'il te plait ? Demandais-je.

Il me dépose doucement à terre et au lieu de m'éloigner de lui, je le prends dans mes bras. Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de faire ça ? Harry est devenu. . . quelqu'un d'important pour moi, je crois.

-Tu es gentil, Harry, peut-être trop gentil avec moi.

-Je te l'ai dit Drago, je tiens à toi. . . je t'aime.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais. . . je l'accepte.

-Je récupérerai cet objet, Drago. J'arriverais à te sauver.

-Ne risque pas ta vie, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Je le sais, mais je ne le laisserais pas nous manipuler comme ça.

Je lève la tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est agréable. Harry a les lèvres sucrées. Je me recule et je le vois sourire.

-Ne prends pas ça comme quelque chose d'acquis, Potter.

-Je sais, Malfoy.

**A suivre**

Voilà fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	27. Tout n'est pas désespéré, Drago

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la suite. La fic est bientôt terminée puisque normalement, je ne devrais écrire que 30 chapitres. J'en suis toujours au 29ème pour le moment car je suis prise par la correction de mon livre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas en retard pour vous poster les derniers chapitres.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire cette fic.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 27 : Tout n'est pas désespéré, Drago**

Je suis retourné à l'infirmerie finalement. Harry m'y a forcé. On a quand même été obligé de tout avouer à Madame Pomfresh. Elle n'était pas contente, et maintenant elle me garde enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne peut rien faire pour mon état, mais ça je le savais déjà et Harry aussi.

-Est-ce que ça va, Drago ?

Et il est toujours là à me surveiller. Il ne me quitte plus en ce moment. Il essaie de trouver un moyen de localiser Voldemort.

-Bien sûr que ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me l'as demandé il y a deux minutes.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Potter arrête un peu.

Il relève la tête. Au moins, l'appeler par son nom de famille le fait réagir, c'est bon signe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à ses amis, cependant, ils sont gentils avec moi.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, dis-je. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Granger et Weasley, ils sont étonnamment gentil avec moi. Non attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu as dû tout leur avouer pour qu'ils t'aident à trouver une solution pour contrer le sort du mangeur de cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, désolé, c'était la seule solution.

-Aucune importance.

Je lève ma main droite pour lui caresser les cheveux. Malheureusement mon bras gauche est complètement paralysé et je ne peux plus l'utiliser. La maladie s'attaque à mes jambes aussi alors j'ai un peu de mal à marcher. Si je veux me déplacer, il faut que j'utilise une béquille.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, dit Harry.

-Et moi je n'aime pas être comme ça.

-Enfin tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de t'embrasser.

-Potter.

Il sourit, même si c'est un sourire forcé, il essaie quand même de me remonter le moral. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Granger et Weasley font leur apparition.

-Harry, on a trouvé où Voldemort allait attaquer, dit Granger. Comment ça va, Malfoy ?

-T'es sûr que ça t'intéresse, Granger ? Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

-Drago, dit Harry avec un ton de reproche.

-Désolé, les habitudes. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Non, c'est bon. Alors, où va-t-il attaquer ?

-Ici, à Poudlard. Voldemort est prêt à détruire l'école.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Granger appelait Vous-Savez-Qui par son nom. C'est encore plus déroutant que quand j'entends Harry prononcer son nom/

-Bien, je vois, dit Harry. Finalement, il n'a pas attendu que je le trouve. Je récupérerai l'objet.

-Je sais Harry.

Je détourne la tête. J'espère qu'il a raison, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis un peu pessimiste. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement le fait que je ne me sens pas bien, que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

-Nous allons vous laisser, dit Granger.

-Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure, dit Harry.

Granger et Weasley sortent. Je n'ose pas regarder Harry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je ne crois pas en lui. Au contraire, je lui fais confiance. Je ne me doutais pas dire ça un jour. J'ai bien changé, je pense.

-Tout n'est pas désespéré, Drago.

-Oui, peut-être as-tu raison.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis tout engourdi. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois que Harry s'est penché vers moi et me regarde d'un air anxieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui, un peu.

-C'est ma faute, dit-il en s'essayant au bord de mon lit. Jamais je n'aurais dû te prendre le mangeur de cœur. On n'en serait pas là.

-Harry, approche-toi.

Il s'approche un peu plus.

-Plus près, dis-je.

Nos visages se touchent presque et je lui prends la nuque avec mon bras valide et je l'embrasse. Pas un petit baiser comme nous en avons eu l'habitude, mais un vrai baiser. Un baiser langoureux où se mêlent nos langues dans une danse frénétique. C'est agréable. J'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour Harry, mais, c'est un sentiment fort qui m'unit à lui. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est de l'amour, cependant, s'en est proche. Notre baiser s'achève et je souris. Je ne peux faire que ça.

-J'ai vraiment confiance, Harry.

**A suivre**

Voilà, fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	28. Tu as raison, rien n'est perdu, Potter

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Bonsoir, voici la suite. Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que 2. Alors dimanche, cette histoire est terminée.

Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs de lire cette fiction.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 28 : Tu as raison, rien n'est perdu, Potter**

Voldemort attaque l'école et je suis coincé à l'infirmerie. Je n'aime pas ça, je me sens inutile, seulement. . . je ne peux plus beaucoup bouger. J'ai le côté gauche quasiment paralysé. Blaise est à mes côtés. Les profs essaient de protéger le peu d'élèves qui se trouvent encore dans l'école.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, dis-je.

-Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te protège.

-C'est gentil, mais. . .

-Tu ne peux plus bouger et s'il y a un problème, je peux toujours t'aider.

-C'est gentil.

Il y a du grabuge dehors et j'en suis mal à l'aise. Madame Pomfresh est près de nous, les autres élèves aussi.

-Je m'inquiète pour Harry, dis-je.

-Je sais, j'avais bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose. Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces temps-ci.

-Hum, c'est vrai. On. . .

Je m'arrête, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression de tomber.

-Drago.

-J'ai mal.

Je me sens très mal, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est oppressé. Une sensation étrange me prend. J'ai l'impression que Harry est en danger.

-Drago ? Demanda encore Blaise.

-Je dois y aller, en commençant à descendre de mon lit.

-Aller où Drago ? Tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer.

-Je dois aller voir Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Oui, ton état Drago, tu ne peux pas te déplacer.

-Alors, aide-moi.

-T'aider ?

-Oui, à rejoindre Harry, je dois le rejoindre.

-Drago non.

-Je t'en pris, Blaise.

Je n'aime pas supplier, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Blaise hésite, je le vois bien. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre sa vie en danger, mais c'est la seule personne qui peut m'aider.

-Pardon, Blaise, dis-je. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça.

-Drago. . . commence-t-il. Tu es mon ami.

-Oui, mais. . .

-Je vais t'aider si ça te tiens tellement à cœur.

-Merci, Blaise.

-Aller, accroche-toi à moi. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai besoin d'une béquille, mais j'ai le côté gauche presque paralysé, je ne peux presque plus me déplacer, alors, il faut y aller tant que je peux encore bouger un peu.

-Comment on fait pour Pomfresh ?

-Il faut faire ça discrètement, profitons-en pendant que personne ne nous regarde.

Blaise m'aide à descendre de mon lit, mais alors que nous commençons à nous diriger vers la porte, Madame Pomfresh nous appelle.

-Où allez-vous comme ça, tous les deux ?

-Eh bien, Drago a une envie pressante, dit Blaise. Alors, je l'emmène.

-Très bien, alors allez dans les toilettes qui se trouvent au fond de l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, dit Blaise.

Il me regarde avec un air désolé, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Nous allons à contre-cœur dans les toilettes qui se trouvent au fond de l'infirmerie et coup de bol, il y a une fenêtre.

-Nous allons pouvoir sortir, dis-je.

-Mais, tu vas pouvoir, Drago ? La fenêtre est haute.

-Aucune importance, je suis prêt à tout, allons-y, aide-moi.

Blaise ouvre la fenêtre et m'aide à me hisser. Heureusement, elle n'a pas si haute que ça et je retombe sur l'herbe humide du parc. Blaise me suit et nous n'avons pas loin à aller pour retrouver Harry. Il se trouve devant l'entrée de l'école, en train de se battre avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Retourne à l'intérieur, Blaise, dis-je. Ne prends pas de risque, je m'en voudrais.

-Mais, Drago, tu vas pouvoir continuer, seul.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux encore me déplacer un peu. S'il te plait, rentre à l'intérieur.

-Je. . .

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, vas-y.

Il s'exécute à contrecœur. Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas présent. Je le regarde partir puis, je me dirige lentement vers Harry. Il a l'air mal-en-point. Il tient à peine debout, mais il tient quelque chose dans sa main. Je m'approche jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et je les entends parler.

-Alors, tu es vraiment prêt à te sacrifier pour lui, Potter ?

-Exact.

-Tu as eu de la chance de récupérer cet objet, mais tu vas mourir Potter, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

-Non, rien est perdu, dit Harry. Tant que je pourrais respirer, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te tuer et le sauver.

-Tu as raison, dis-je, rien n'est perdu, Potter.

Harry se tourne vers moi. Il semble surpris et Vous-Savez-Qui aussi. Eh oui, je ne suis pas encore mort.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir, Potter ?

**A suivre**

Voila fini. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	29. Content de me voir, Potter ?

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voila la suite. Juste une précision, c'est pas une deathfic, sinon je l'aurais précisé. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Plus qu'un chapitre et cette fic est terminée.

Merci aux reviewers et lecteurs de cette fiction. Désolée de pas répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai toujours la correction de mon livre à faire.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 29 : Content de me voir, Potter ?**

-Drago ? Dit Harry.

-Content de me voir, Potter ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry n'a pas l'air très content de me voir, je le comprends, il m'a fait promettre de rester à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tu viennes, dit Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venu, jeune Malfoy. Tu dois être à l'agonie à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, je ne suis pas encore mort.

-À voir ton état, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Tu as de la chance, Potter a réussi à reprendre ton objet, enfin pas pour longtemps. Endoloris.

Il lance le sort contre Harry, mais je m'interpose avant. La douleur est insupportable et j'ai du mal à. . . penser. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Quand Vous-Savez-Qui arrête son sort, je suis à terre. J'ai mal partout et Potter est près de moi.

-Drago, Drago, réponds-moi.

-C'est bon, Harry.

-Drago, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-À ton avis ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi et puis j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre, comme si mon cœur me disait de venir. J'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Et à voir ta tête, tu l'es. Tu es couvert de sang.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Je sais, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans moi.

-C'est bien beau ces retrouvailles, dit le maître des Mangemorts, mais ça ne vous sauvera pas.

-Drago, va-t-en, dit Harry.

Harry n'a toujours pas compris. De toute façon, je suis condamné et il n'a pas intérêt à réutiliser le mangeur de cœur pour me sauver. Le plus important, c'est vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Celui-ci pointe sa baguette sur nous.

-Harry, je suis condamné à cause du truc que tu tiens dans la main, alors, je préfère rester avec toi.

-Drago. . .

-Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un moyen d'arrêter le sort, si c'est possible, je pourrais t'aider.

Harry me regarde avec hésitation. Vous-Savez-Qui se rapproche de nous et il a bien envie de nous jeter un sort, ou de nous tuer, plutôt.

-Bien, avez-vous terminé de faire vos adieux ? Demande Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry le regarde avec fureur puis reporte son regard sur moi.

-Drago, on va annuler le sort et il est possible que. . .

-Ca suffit les messe basse.

Il lance un sort contre Harry et il s'écroule à terre. Je me porte jusqu'à Harry difficilement.

-Harry.

-Drago, tiens l'objet et fait un vœu.

-Mais. . .

-Fais-le, nous allons le faire en même temps et ça annulera le sort du mangeur de cœur et si possible. . . nous permettra d'être protégé contre lui.

Vous-Savez-Qui est heureusement loin et ne semble pas avoir entendu. J'espère juste qu'il ne lit pas dans les pensées.

-Vas-y, Drago, nous devons le faire en même temps, dit Harry.

Oui, je. . . je souhaite sauver Harry, que Harry puisse vivre. C'est mon souhait. Je vois soudain une lumière blanche apparaître sur l'objet, mais aussi Vous-Savez-Qui commencer à lancer un sort. Non, pas lui. Je me mets devant Harry et reçois le sort à sa place. Je m'écroule dans ses bras.

-Drago, dit Harry.

-Ça va.

Je ne me sens pas bien. J'entends à peine Harry jeter un sort à Vous-Savez-Qui et je tombe dans les vappes. Quel sort m'a-t-il jeté ?

**A suivre**

Plus qu'un chapitre. Reviews ? Merci. Nicolina.


	30. C'est enfin fini, Drago

**Objet de convoitise**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Drago.

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Suspense, romance et tout le tra la la

Petit mot: Voici la dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai battu mon record, faire une fiction en un mois et l'envoyer tous les jours, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé des messages sur cette fiction et aux lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 30 : C'est enfin fini, Drago**

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est horrible, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Ah, ça y est, tu te réveilles enfin, dit une voix.

Je tourne la tête pour voir qui c'est. Harry.

-Est-ce que je suis mort ? Demandais-je.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance.

-J'ai cru, dis-je en me redressant.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme si j'étais passé sous un dragon.

Je me redresse. Harry me sourit et c'est la première fois que je le vois si heureux. Il n'a jamais été aussi détendu.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Pour faire court, Voldemort est mort, le mangeur de cœur est détruit. Je l'ai détruit tout de suite après. Notre vœu respectif t'a permis de te sauver et m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort. J'étais presque immunisé contre lui. Ensuite, je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Ton ami Blaise était soulagé, par contre Madame Pomfresh était furieuse que tu sois parti.

-Ça j'en doute pas. Mais, je voudrais savoir une chose, quel sort m'a-t-il jeté ? Je ne me souviens pas.

-Un Avada Kedavra, mais grâce au mangeur de cœur, tu es encore vivant. Enfin, je te passe tous les détails, c'est trop long.

-Et maintenant ?

-C'est enfin fini, Drago.

Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? Je suis content de ne pas être mort, que lui ne soit pas mort, que Vous. . . Voldemort soit mort. Je peux dire son nom sans crainte, maintenant. Harry l'a vaincu comme prévu. Tout le monde doit être content. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur Granger et Weasley.

-Tout le monde t'attend, Harry.

-J'arrive, dit-il.

Granger et Weasley sortent. Je détourne la tête, alors maintenant, c'est bien fini. Que va faire Harry ? Et moi ? Que vais-je faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demandais-je.

-Je dois aller dans la Grande Salle pourquoi ? Dit Harry avec innocence.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer pour nous.

-Tu aimerais le savoir ? Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Ça y est, ça recommence. Il veut jouer avec mes nerfs. Sans qu'il comprenne, je me lève et commence à sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Où vas-tu, tu n'es pas encore remis du sort de Voldemort et celui du mangeur de cœur. Tu dois te reposer.

-Potter, je vais me changer. Je ne compte pas rester ici, j'ai pas envie de prendre un abonnement.

-M'appelle pas Potter, Malfoy.

Je souris et je sors de l'infirmerie. Harry me suit et nous arrivons à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je dis le mot de passe et commence à entrer. Harry me suit, mais je l'arrête.

-Ne va pas plus loin, dis-je. Je reviens.

-Mais. . .

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

Certes, je suis fatigué, mais je sais encore ce que je fais. Dix minutes après, je sors de la Salle Commune.

-On peut y aller, dit Drago.

-Où ça ?

-La Grande Salle, tu as oublié ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, enfin. . . ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas y être. Je préfère encore rester avec toi.

-Alors, c'est comme ça ?

-Comme ça quoi ?

-Rien, j'ai cru que tu reviendrais sur ce que tu avais dit.

-Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais et que je voulais rester avec toi, alors je me fiche d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Je suis bien, ici avec toi. Cependant, je ne suis pas content que tu sois sorti de l'infirmerie alors que tu n'es pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu as mis ta chemise n'importe comment. Enfin, est-ce que. . .

-Quoi Harry ?

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse. Pourquoi pose-t-il la question, si c'est pour le faire sans attendre mon avis ? C'est Harry. Ce baiser est tout simplement exquis et il me plaque contre le mur. C'est trop bon, mais j'interromps tout de même le baiser.

-Qui te dit que c'est réciproque ? Demandais-je.

-Ça ne l'est pas ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Si, et d'ailleurs, maintenant je sais pourquoi je voulais le mangeur de cœur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour pouvoir t'aimer.

**Fin !**

Voila, c'est terminé. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Et peut-être à la prochaine pour une autre fiction. Et pour l'instant, je retourne m'occuper de mon livre. A bientôt. Merci. Nicolina.


End file.
